Madness in Fairy Tales
by Lolia Mazamia
Summary: Amentie est la fille de James Crochet. Du moins le croyait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui va bouleverser sa vie et son destin. note: Amentie Folie en latin :p
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

Chapitre 1 :

Il était une fois…

Amusant comme formalité pour commencer une histoire, non ? Que dis-je amusant ? Nous pourrions écrire une comédie entière là-dessus ! On l'utilise à tout va cette maudite formalité. Il était une fois, une jolie jeune fille aux lèvres vermeilles, les cheveux ébène et la peau pâle comme neige…. Il était une fois, une petite fille au chaperon rouge… Il était une fois, un pauvre homme et son fils… Et Bla, et Bla, et Bla….

De quoi rendre fou le plus lucide des êtres !

Jamais un sans deux (pas deux sans trois, je n'ai pas deux arguments accompagnés d'un troisième, très cher lecteur), ces histoires-là ne se terminent toujours bien. _Evidemment_, comment concevoir une histoire qui se termine mal ? La formule classique ''Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'' a autant de succès que ''Il était une fois''…

Ce n'est jamais drôle la fin d'une histoire chez nous… Honnêtement, quelle idée d'aller s'enfermer dans un palais, d'avoir des gosses, et de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Quelle horreur… Plus de difficultés à surmonter, plus de défis à relever, ni même la moindre distraction que peut apporter la fougue et la folie d'une querelle. Quelle tristesse !

Plus jamais de combats d'épées, de tourments et d'êtres ensorcelés. Adieu chasse au loup, abordages dans les doux parfums de poudre à canon, et de contrats magiques avec des êtres malicieux ! Inutile de penser à la moindre petite entourloupe, elle trouverait le moyen de finir à l'avantage de celui qui en est la victime, voire même de se retourner contre vous-même…

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Tout se passe comme ça dans nos contrées. Un gentil gagnant, un ''méchant'' déchu, condamné à l'exil, dans ses tourments éternels, ou voué à la mort, sans doutes. En tout cas, ce n'est jamais nous qui avons l'espoir de l'emporter apparemment… Non, vraiment ! Même ce gars-là, comment se nommait-il ?… Ah, non c'est vrai… On ne le nommait pas à vrai dire, si ce n'était que sous le péjoratif sobriquet de l'Ogre. Bref, ce brave monsieur ne manquait pas d'être bien dans ses affaires, à vrai dire, elles se portaient à merveille -les impôts et les quelques paysans croqués à tout va le rendaient tout à son aise- jusqu'à ce qu'un chat muni de Bottes vienne fourrer sa patte dans ses affaires et ruina d'un coup de croc tout un flux d'argent qui allais à un grand –et peut être trop gourmand- entrepreneur, qui lui alimentait d'autres petits… nous… Il avait tout à portée de main, rien, absolument rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ennuyer… Et bien non… Un chat régla l'affaire pour les pauvres et gentils paysans… Quel gâchis, je vous le dit, quel gâchis !

Enfin voilà, nous ne sommes pas aidés… Le Destin a l'air d'avoir une dent contre nous apparemment… Pourtant, ces ''gentilles'' petites personnes que le Destin et la Raison se vouent à porter vers le haut, tandis qu'elles nous oppriment, ne sont à mes yeux, pas meilleurs que nous… De ridicules pantins menés par une cause qui n'arrange que leurs petites affaires… Personnellement, je suis plutôt bien placée pour le savoir…

J'éviterais les trop longues présentations, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec ce genre de choses… Pour commencer, je me nomme Amentie. J'ai décidé de prendre la plume pour conter mon histoire, qui n'est pas spécialement un ''heureux pour toujours'' comme dans celles des princesses Cendrillon et Blanche-Neige du Royaume voisin… A vrai dire, qu'ai-je de plus qu'elles ? Pas grand-chose, sans doute… Je ne sais pas qui est ma mère, c'est une chose. Comme tous les héros, il faut être orphelin, non ? Non pas que je me considère comme un héros, mais c'est étrange cette manie d'avoir toujours un parent manquant à l'appel… Ma mère n'est pas un problème, loin de là. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. En revanche, mon père, en plus d'être cela, est un hors la loi. Rien que cela. Un pirate reconnu, un vrai monstre sanguinaire, navigant sur les mers avec autant d'amour qu'un dompteur de dragon dressera ses bêtes. Au-delà de tous les sentiments, ne se contentant que du résultat, tyrannique, il n'en était pas moins un homme au grand cœur, malgré les apparences.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop le chercher aussi…

Tout commence par ce jour banal en tout point, dans les cales, parmi mes camarades que je côtoyais depuis toujours, depuis ma plus ten… Non, pas tendre, mais depuis mon enfance. C'était le jour de mes dix-huit ans, et je me faisais, comme tous les ans, la remarque uniquement pour moi, ne m'attendant pas à une fête, ou quelque présent pour mon anniversaire de la part de quiconque sur ce navire, qui était accosté depuis quelques jours non loin de Moongrace, la capitale du Royaume d'Engelviner, terre réputée pour ses richesses, et surtout pour ''la princesse la plus belle d'entre toutes que le Royaume ai connu'', racontaient les gueux des bars du port. Juste un détail de grande importance. Mais on y reviendra…

Jamais je n'avais eu une attention, ni même une marque d'affection de la part de mon père. Je m'en portais peut-être pas plus mal. Cela avait fait de moi ce que j'étais. A quoi ça sert de fêter une année en plus ? Un an de plus, ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer à nos affaires ?

Je me levai, lasse, de mon hamac, qui n'était guère plus qu'un sac de toile découpé en deux, et me dirigeai vers le pont supérieur, la démarche hésitante, évitant les masses puantes et pleines de sueur, dont les ronflements ressemblaient à des grognements de porcs, étalés sur le sol gluant de vieillesse. Même étant la fille du capitaine, je n'en étais pas moins traitée de la même manière que tous les autres matelots. Je me demandais même s'il n'était pas plus rude encore à mon égard qu'avec les autres. Il était intraitable avec moi. Je travaillais plus tard sur le pont, me levais plus tôt, avait le plus de quartiers à exécuter, le plus de tâches à réaliser, souvent les plus compliquées et les plus dangereuses. Mais je ne m'en plaignais même pas. Mieux encore, elles flattaient mon égo ces tâches ardues. Plus c'était dur, plus je souffrais, plus je me sentais forte, et au-dessus de tous les autres, bien que mal traitée. J'étais fière qu'il mette sur moi cette confiance qu'il ne donnait pas aux autres. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Malmenée et exploitée, et pourtant au-dessus des autres.

Je parvins enfin sur le Pont principal, désert, puis allai m'appuyer sur les bastingages, mes yeux encore lourd de sommeil caressant l'horizon teinté d'une couleur un peu sale. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez sur des paysages qui ne m'étaient pas habituels.

Je me doutais que les hommes ne se lèveraient pas avant un bon moment. La route avait été rude depuis Neverland.

Nous avions dû faire face à un ouragan, et user de toute notre énergie, tout notre savoir-faire, jusqu'à ne plus dormir pendant plusieurs nuit pour que le _Jolly_ _Roger_ ne sombre pas face à cette furieuse tempête que Calypso avait lancé contre nous, dans sa miséricordes. Cataclysme déchainant tous les éléments contre nous, qui nous avais accompagné près de quatre jours et quatre nuits d'affilée sur les quinze jours de voyage, balayant près de cinq de nos hommes d'équipage, et réduisant à néant toutes nos réserves d'eau douces et de vivres, si bien que nous dûmes nous accoutumer au rationnement durant le reste du voyage, jusqu'au jeûne.

Tout cela pour quoi ?

Odin seul le savait.

Ce qu'il était permit de dire, c'est que notre très cher capitaine, dans un accès de folie, a décidé de quitter ce pays de Cocagne qu'était Neverland pour rejoindre le Royaume (Neverland étant une terre encore ''sauvage''), avec comme argument ''La nostalgie du vieux continent'', parait-il. ''La nostalgie des vieux continents''… Ah ! Quelle plaisanterie ! La nostalgie du vieux monde, Le vieux monde qui nous rendaient bannis, le vieux monde où l'on emprisonnait les gens de notre genre, les pirates, ou qui les condamnaient à la pendaison haut et court, si ce n'était devenir Corsaire à la cause du Royaume pour le pire des cas.

Quitter Neverland, quelle folie ! Cette île qui était pour nous un havre de quasi-paix, où la nourriture et l'action demeuraient à profusion, il n'y avait aucune, mais strictement aucune raison qui puisse nous pousser à partir. Ah, si peut-être ce gamin volant, qui se montrait horripilant au possible avec ses gloussements dignes d'une poule de basse court, et ce maudit crocodile qui ne se la fermait jamais et qui prenait un malin plaisir à tourner autour du navire de mon père, pour essayer de gober le reste de sa personne, après avoir goûté à sa main gauche… Ces deux choses pouvaient argumenter correctement la cause de notre départ de l'Île.

Mais la nostalgie des terres anciennes… Il avait le crochet un peu rouillé le père là, hein !

Ah, et je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Mon cher papa, à ses heures perdues, est un pirate, c'est un fait. Et ce pirate-là se nomme James Crochet.

Charmant qualificatif, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous épargnerais l'histoire de mon père, je ne doute pas de vos connaissances sur le sujet. J'ignore si vous appréciez Peter Pan, et si c'est le cas, je vous le dit avec honnêteté. Il m'est particulièrement détestable, pour la bonne raison que James n'avait rien à se reprocher, ni à payer envers ce garçon quand il lui a coupé la main. Rien à se reprocher, c'était le mot, vraiment ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, bien que j'eusse à peine six ans à l'époque. Nous venions à peine d'arriver à Neverland, terre d'asile pour nous, en ces temps difficiles dans lequel le Royaume persécutait les pirates. Et voilà que ce maudit môme débarque et coupe devant moi la main de mon père, sans raison apparente. Par pur sadisme, peut-être, ou bien pas défi ? Du sang, des hurlements de douleur, la panique…

Je me mis à chantonner tout bas, en observant l'horizon, songeant aux rudes journées qui nous attendaient pour remettre le navire en état, après ce qu'il avait subis comme dommages avec l'ouragan. Les voiles n'étaient plus que les lambeaux flottant au vent comme des fanions arrachés durant une bataille, les mâts étaient presque sur le point de tomber comme des arbres, et la coque du navire laissait échapper de nombreuses fuites, vulgairement réparées pour l'instant. Le fier _Jolly_ _Roger_ n'était plus qu'une épave pour l'heure.

-Déjà vaillante ? Demanda-t-on tous près de moi.

Je ne bougeais pas, et ne répondit que par un :

-Bonjour Capitaine.

-Tant de froideur de la part de son enfant de si bon matin. Cela fait plaisir. Fis-t-il, son crochet reluisant sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

Je haussai des épaules :

-J'ignorais que vous attendiez quelque apparence de sympathie venant de moi. D'ailleurs, je suis même surprise de vous voir ici de bon matin, alors que les derniers jours ont été rudes.

-La chose se retourne également à toi Amentie.

Je me tus, mais il sortit de sa poche une fiole de cristal, remplie d'un liquide rouge comme le sang, qu'il posa sur le bastingage usé sur _Roger. _Je regardai alternativement le flacon brillant, et mon capitaine, avant de lâcher :

-Oui ? C'est quoi ?

-Le Poison. On m'en a commandé. C'est pour cela qu'on a quitté Neverland.

Le Poison. Rien que l'évocation de cette chose devait faire frémir. Avec le temps on s'y faisait, ce n'était qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres. Le Poison, c'était la seule chose à laquelle on ne réchappait pas en ce bas monde.

Il n'existait aucun antidote à cette chose-là. Même l'amour, la chose la plus puissante, qui pouvais conjurer n'importe quelle malédiction, ne pouvais lutter contre cette arme. James Crochet n'usais que très peu de ce Poison, et encore, que pour des choses importantes. Issu des larmes du rouge de ses yeux, lorsque fureur et désespoir sont mêlés, il était très difficile à obtenir.

Nous n'avions pas quitté Neverland pour rien. Il s'agissait de vendre cette arme puissante à quelqu'un de visiblement malintentionné.

Cela me plaisait bien.

Je crois que je n'allais pas regretter d'avoir quitté L'Ile.

Je posai un doigt sur le bouchon de la fiole en cristal :

-A qui dois-je le vendre ? Et combien ?

Je renfermai mes doigts autour du verre glacé du flacon pour la ranger dans ma bourse, accrochée à ma ceinture, aux côtés de ma fidèle rapière, mais il s'empara de mon bras, et me menaça, son crochet finement affuté posé sur ma gorge:

-Je te préviens. S'il manque une seule pièce d'or, je te balance aux poissons qui feront un tel festin de ta carcasse qu'ils en crèveront d'indigestion.

-Ça fait plaisir… Ironisai-je avec un sourire narquois, guère intimidée par l'arme qui me menaçait. Alors ? Qui et Combien ?

Il eut un sourire amusé, et me déclara en me relâchant :

-Mille Louis d'or. Tu trouveras la personne concernée sur le chemin de Moongrace. Facilement repérable.

-Merci, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse capitaine. Qui ?

-La Reine.

J'eus un rictus, et murmurai, ébahie :

-La Reine ? Celle que vous me dites qu'elle est complètement folle à lier, et qu'il faut fuir comme la peste ?

-Il y a des exceptions à ce que je peux dire. Vas t'en immédiatement à terre, et reviens le plus possible. Prend garde à ceux que tu pourras rencontrer à Terre ma petite Amentie.

Il me relâcha et désigna un canot, prêt à être mit à la mer.

-Tu prendras ce canot-là.

Le cœur battant, je ne bougeais pas, la fiole toujours en main me retenant pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de béatitude par pure orgueil. La Reine ?

On m'avait raconté tellement d'horreurs sur cette sorcière. Si je m'en tenais à ce que m'avaient contés l'essentiel des matelots et de mon père, elle était capable de tuer sa propre famille pour arriver à ses fins. Comment ne pas avoir peur ? Pour l'heure, j'aurais largement préféré affronter un Kraken des Mers du territoire des Orcques.

-Je.. Commençai-je.

Une lueur rouge sang traversa les yeux myosotis de Crochet. Pas bon. Il ne valait mieux pas contester ses ordres. Quand ses yeux se coloraient de rouge, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Souvent, ça finissait dans le sang.

Merci, mais finalement, je crois que je préférais aller affronter une sorcière que finir entre quatre planches de sapins, tuée par mon propre père.

-Je vais y aller. Me repris-je, rangeant la fiole dans la bourse, puis m'élançant vers le canot pour le mettre à l'eau.

Chose faite, juste avant que je descende dedans, mon père eut un sourire et un regard reconnaissant pour moi. Jamais je n'avais vu cette expression sur son visage. Cela faisait si étrange de le voir ainsi… Il posa son unique main sur mon épaule et me murmura, pour la première fois de son existence :

-Merci ma petite Amentie. Courage. Et sois prudente.

Je clignotai des yeux, surprise d'un tel élan de sympathie à mon égard, et esquissai un sourire, avant de sauter dans le canot :

-Vous inquiétez pas Cap'tain. Je reviens toujours indemne de la gueule du dragon !

Puis, je me mis à ramer en direction des côtes du vieux continent, que je n'avais pas touché depuis des années, en songeant à ce regard qu'il m'avait jeté de ses yeux bleus, et brillant comme les mers des pays chauds.

''N'y pense pas Amentie… Concentre toi sur les rames.'' Me disais-je. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il m'adresse un tel regard. Un vrai regard d'attention, de crainte qu'un père peut avoir sur sa fille. Et s'il m'adressait un regard comme ça, c'est que vraiment, l'acheteur de la fiole, la Reine, devait être en effet une terrible personne.

''Souque fort Amentie. N'y pense pas'' Insista cette petite voix à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Maudite conscience. Que pouvait-elle en avoir à faire de mes états d'âmes, hein ? Je vous le demande. Dix-huit ans que je vis sur cette coquille de noix qu'est le _Roger_, dix-huit ans que je tisse des liens de confiance avec mon capitaine, et dix-huit ans que je me demande un peu plus chaque jour s'il est réellement mon père !

Ah ! Maudite pensée ! J'avais été amenée là où je ne voulais pas me rendre. Oui, tel était mon tourment. C'est bien beau de clamer que le capitaine Crochet est votre père, mais il faut avoir l'air crédible en disant cela. Et la crédibilité n'est pas mon fort.

J'accostai dans le sable mou, tirai mon bateau hors de l'eau pour que la marée ne l'emporte pas, puis évaluai mon parcourt. Je devrais escalader des hautes roches avant d'accéder à la forêt. La tâche se révèlerait plus ardue une fois la nuit tombée. Je risquerais de m'y rompre le cou. Sans doutes cela serai-ce mieux que de devoir subir le courroux de la Reine et de Crochet.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me mis à gravir les rochers couverts d'une algue visqueuse et malodorante. C'était dangereux, et cela était tant mieux. Ça me permettrais de me concentrer uniquement sur mes actions plutôt que je retomber dans mes pensées et de me questionner sur mes origines.

Moi et mon père, deux êtres différents. Tout nous opposait. Et donc cela me rendait susceptible de ne pas être sa progéniture ? Allons bon…

Je m'agrippai fermement sur un rebord de falaise, et commençai à me hisser vers le haut, lorsque soudain une vive douleur à cette dernière manqua de me faire lâcher prise, et de me faire tomber là en bas, dans les rochers ébranlés par les vagues. J'étouffai un juron de douleur, et malgré le mal et le sang que je sentais couler le long de mon bras, je poursuivis mon ascension.

Ma mère. Jamais il n'avait voulu répondre à mes interrogations. ''Quelqu'un'' disait-il. Oui, sans doute, tout le monde est quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Jamais je ne l'avais su, et je crois que je ne le saurais jamais réellement.

Je supposai, depuis toujours, qu'elle était rousse, comme moi, et que ses yeux étaient noirs, comme les miens. Que sa peau était blanche, à l'instar de mon père, dont la peau était constamment brûlée par le soleil, que ses lèvres étaient minces et rouges comme de la lave coulante, s'imposant en maitre là où elle passait.

Qu'elle était tout ce que j'étais, et ce que mon père n'était pas.

Vous l'aurez compris, sur le plan physique, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait laisser croire que James Crochet était mon père.

Puis, je parvins en haut des falaises, essoufflée, la main en sang.

La blessure était profonde, et l'Hydromel de vie s'en échappait abondamment. Je ne pouvais cependant, revenir sur mes pas afin de me soigner. Je devrais faire avec jusqu'à ce que j'aie vendu cette maudite fiole de Poison.

Je décrochai le bandeau qui retenait mes liasses de cheveux de feu, seule chose qui pouvait songer à les discipliner quelque peu, et enroulai ma main de ce foulard rouge. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Tant pis si ma main s'infectait. Si cela arrivais, on devrait me la couper, et là, je n'aurais plus tellement de question à me poser quand à ma différence avec mon père. Les Crochets.

Avec un rictus narquois en songeant à ceci, je levai les yeux vers l'orée de la forêt, à quelque pas de là. Elle était baignée dans toute la lumière de l'aurore.

Le soleil levant semblait transformer les arbres, l'herbe, et même la mer en or. Mais, outre l'apparence, le cœur de la forêt me semblait inquiétant. C'était sombre. Cela semblait oppressant, comme la jungle de Neverland. Non, comparer cette forêt à celle de l'Ile était une imbécilité de ma part. Je connaissais l'Ile. Je savais comment réagir, comme faire si jamais le danger, quel qui soit, se présentait à moi.

Là, j'étais dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais je devais y aller, sous peine de finir, non pas avec un crochet à la main, mais avec un crochet enfoncé dans le gorge.

Je m'enfonçai alors dans ces bois sombres, guères rassurées, m'éloignant de cet élément qui était mien et que je chérissais tant. La Mer.

J'écartai à l'aide de mes coudes, toutes les branches feuillues qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, sur le qui-vive. J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, dans cette forêt, à errer, regrettant un peu plus à chaque pas de m'y être enfoncée sans boussole.

Des sons par milliers, inconnus, et connus, des formes nouvelles, des odeurs et tout d'autres choses qui me faisaient trembler ou émerveiller, si bien que plusieurs fois, j'en oubliai les raisons de ma présence ici.

Puis, après de longues heures de marche, je débouchai alors sur une clairière immense.

Cernée par pas moins de treize chênes qui devaient avoir été tous au moins deux fois centenaire, la clairière avait, en son centre, un magnifique lac d'argent, miroitant de mille feux sous le zénith. L'eau de ce lac était claire comme du diamant, et elle était renouvelée par une source qui jaillissait d'entre des pierres couvertes de mousses et d'étranges plantes qui ressemblaient à la description qu'on m'avait faite des champignons du Vieux Continent.

C'était Monsieur Mouche qui me racontait à quoi ressemblaient les Vielles Terres d'Engelviner. Quelle y était la faune et la flore, les mœurs, le gens et les créatures. Neverland était si différent ce ces lieux. Les bruits, les odeurs, les paysages, jusque-là, je n'avais rien trouvé de similaire à l'Ile.

La gorge sèche, je m'élançai vers le lac avec un éclat de rire. De l'eau ! Enfin de l'eau ! Cela faisait près de cinq heures que j'errais dans ces bois, sans parvenir à retrouver dignement mon chemin, sans rien à boire.

La faim n'était pas un problème. J'avais l'habitude de jeûner sur le _Roger._

Je sautai avec une joie enfantine dans l'eau glacée du lac, soulageant un peu mes pieds meurtris. J'aurais dû prendre des chaussures avant de partir. La va nu pied, m'appelait-on souvent sur le navire. Je ne supportais pas porter ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas pratique pour grimper dans les haubans, et marcher sur les poutres en hauteur, entre les voiles gonflées par le vent marin.

Je fis une halte de près d'une heure, me désaltérant du mieux que je pus, me reposant avec délice dans cette magnifique clairière fraîche, avant de reprendre ma route, encore longue.

Lorsque je me remis en route, mon pas était plus rapide, et je ne changeai pas de principe. J'avançais toujours droit devant moi. Je croisais, lors de mon chemin, un troupeau de Cerfs et de Biches qui défilaient à toute allure, et esquivai le courroux d'un lutin sui qui j'avais manqué de marcher.

Mais mon voyage fut encore long, et monotone. Plus le temps passais, moins j'étais rassurée. Car plus j'avançais, plus je m'approchais de la maléfique Reine à qui de devais vendre le Poison.

Et, près de trois heures plus tard, en manquant de trébucher, j'émergeai enfin de la forêt. Le soleil était encore loin de se coucher. Sans doutes aurai-je la chance de rentrer avant la nuit. Enfin, je parvins à la route dont m'avais parlé mon père. Et enfin je vis ce terrible attroupement que je devinais celui de la reine.

Un carrosse d'ébène, reluisant, tiré par des créatures cauchemardesques, des chevaux des Enfers certainement, entouré de garde. Trop de gardes à mon goût, qui pouvaient me prendre et me balancer au premier cachot venu.

Réprimant un frisson glacé d'horreur, j'avançai vers ce groupe, les jambes flageolantes.

A ma vue, les gardes dégainèrent leurs armes. Je m'empressai d'informer :

-J… Je suis ici sur la demande de sa Majesté. Elle voulait nous acheter quelque chose.

Ils ne changèrent pas d'allure, et ne voulaient certainement pas ranger leurs armes. Avec un peu d'odeur en plus, j'aurais cru que c'était des trolls. Crétins, bouchés, qui ne pense qu'à taper et voir du sang.

Puis, une femme ouvrit la porte du carrosse noir, et déclara :

-Assez Messieurs. C'est la personne que j'attendais.

A mon grand bonheur ils rangèrent leurs épées luisantes, et s'en retournèrent de là où ils venaient. Puis, la femme me considéra, et lâcha, avec soupir exaspéré :

-J'ai trop attendu à mon goût. Dépêchons de régler cette affaire, j'en ai assez d'attendre.

-Le Capitaine dit toujours que la patience est le pilier de la sagesse, ma Reine. Fis-je avec un sourire timide, pensant que cela la rendrait moins menaçante. Que nenni.

Elle émergea de son carrosse et resta debout sur la première marche de ce dernier, hautaine.

C'était une grande dame. Et très belle aussi. Une beauté envoutante, presque irréelle. Et surtout, une beauté imposante, froide. Des lèvres rouges comme le sang, seule touche de couleur sur sa personne, tordue par un rictus agacé. Une peau pâle comme l'écume de la mer lorsqu'elle est en furie. Des yeux noirs comme le fond des océans, avec un regard méprisant, nullement haineux, mais bel et bien de cette façon qui vous rabaissais à être le plus misérable des insectes que l'on écrase d'un coin de l'ongle. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas avoir comme ennemie, ni comme amie d'ailleurs. En fait, il valait mieux ne pas la connaitre du tout. Toute vêtue de noir, comme visiblement, le veut la coutume des méchantes personnes.

Enfin, je ne suis pas la gentillesse incarnée, mon père non plus, mais pourtant on pas la mauvaise habitude de se vêtir comme si tout le monde était mort. Quoique c'était presque le cas en la présence de cette femme-là.

Ses gardes étaient immobiles, tels des statues de marbres très finement réalisées. Le cochet qui conduisait le carrosse d'ébène semblait n'être d'un spectre revenu d'entre chez les morts pour accomplir une éternelle et unique mission. Les chevaux ne soufflaient, ni ne trépignaient comme des bêtes normales. Normal. Comme ce mot n'avais plus aucun sens en cet instant…

Je me rongeais l'intérieur de la joue, intimidée, n'osant pas l'affronter comme je pouvais le faire avec le capitaine. Il n'était pas de sa taille. Même avec ses yeux colorés de rouge, il n'aurait atteint sa splendeur maléfique, car tel était le mot elle était maléfique. Elle puait les relents du Mal Absolu à des miles à la ronde. Elle respirait la Perfidie, parlais le Mensonge et transpirait l'Orgueil.

Le cœur battant, je m'approchai un peu plus de la reine, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux sous peine d'être décapitée comme dans les contrées du Quest, qui appartenaient à la Reine Rouge, et où l'on y risquait fort de se retrouver comme le cavalier sans tête;

D'un regard hautain, du haut du marchepied de son carrosse, elle considéra chaque détail de ma personne, puis déclara, avec un regard empli de pitié haineuse :

-Alors… C'est ça que le digne James Crochet m'envoie ? Je le pensais plus brave.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était la Reine, certes. Elle me faisait peur, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais Jamais, au grand Jamais, elle n'aurait dû prononcer ces paroles sur mon père. J'avais plus d'estime en lui que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Il était la personne qui comptait le plus. L'insulter, et porter un outrage à son nom étais un crime qui ne devais mener qu'à une seule issue.

La Mort.

Le sang bouillant dans mes veines, je surmontai mes frayeurs et déclarai :

-Ca, c'est la fille de James Crochet. Et il est un brave, car il préfère s'occuper de son navire et de son équipage plutôt que de perdre du temps pour quelqu'un comme vous. Malgré tout le mépris qu'il vous porte, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait contre _nous_ il a accepté de vous vendre le Poison !

Entendant que je ternissais le nom de la Reine, les gardes commencèrent à s'approcher de moi, en dégainant leurs épées. Elle leur fit signe de stopper cela, et elle eut un sourire qui rendit son apparence encore plus diabolique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-J'admire ton sang-froid petite.

-Moi c'est Amentie.

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle descendit de son marchepied :

-Amentie. J'admire ton courage. Rare sont ceux qui ont la bravoure de tenter de me répondre. C'est bien. As-tu le Poison en question ?

Docile, les mains un peu tremblantes, je le sortis de ma bourse et lui désignait.

-C'est très dangereux. Soyez prudente ma Reine. Rien qu'une demi-goutte qui se déposerait sur votre doigt pourrait vous tuer.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre la fiole de cristal en déclarant :

-Parfait.

Je reculai le bien de son emprise, et exigeai, sérieuse :

-Les Mille Louis d'Or.

Elle sourit, comprenant que je n'étais pas la première venue à me laisser berner à la première occasion. Elle remonta dans son carrosse, et, de l'intérieur, elle jeta une bourse à mes pieds, que je m'empressai de ramasser, les sourcils froncés. Je lui donnais alors la fiole, qu'elle arracha d'entre mes doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor absolu. Mais ce ne fus sans une certaine réticence que le lui confiai cette fiole. Et pour cause…

-Il ne peut pas y avoir Mille Louis d'Or là-dedans, Madame. Fis-je, en désignant la bourse de velours.

Elle me déclara, avec un rire amusé avant de fermer la porte de son fiacre d'ébène :

-C'est une bouse magique, pauvre sotte ! Les pirates sont plus idiots qu'on ne le dit en ville ! Compte l'intégralité des pièces si cela t'amuse, mais ne n'importune plus. Avant que je n'eusse prononcé un nouveau mot, elle hurla à mon cochet :

-Au palais !

Il fouetta avec violence les palefrois d'ébène, qui s'élancèrent avec folie, les naseaux brûlants de fatigues, dans les plaines d'Engelviner.

J'ouvris avec fièvre la bourse, croyant m'être fait escroquer. Non. Elle n'avait pas mentis. C'était bien une bourse magique, et les Mille Louis d'Or étaient bien là. Je plongeai ma main dans la bourse pour toucher le métal froid des pièces, comme pour m'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles.

Ma peur commençait à retomber. La reine était partie. L'argent m'avait été donné en totalité. Et j'étais sauve.

Il ne restait que moi, seule, debout au milieu du soleil de l'après-midi, bouse en main, tourments en tête.

Puis, décidant de reprendre mon destin en main, l'ombre tordue sous la chaleur que qu'étais s'anima enfin, et je décidai de revenir rapidement sur mes pas, afin d'oublier rapidement cette sombre affaire à laquelle j'avais été mêlée. Attachant la bourse à ma ceinture, j'entrai une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, des branches et des feuilles craquant doucement à chacun de mes pas.

Comme à l'aller, je me remis à errer, avançant droit devant moi, incertaine de la direction à prendre. J'aurais du faire comme ce gamin que l'on nommait Poucet, et semer des cailloux blancs derrière moi pour retrouver mon chemin.

Et je marchais, marchai inlassablement, au milieu des arbres qui défilaient, tous identiques, les pieds s'enfonçant dans le mousse humide, la lumière du soleil déclinait de plus en plus rapidement.

Je pressai le pas, pressée de parvenir à la clairière, synonyme de la moitié du chemin parcouru.

Bientôt, il fait totalement nuit, le ciel éclairé par la lune d'argent, ronde comme une pomme.

J'entendis une bête hurler au loin, parmi les milliers de bruits qui résonnaient dans la forêt.

Je crois que c'était un loup. Je n'avais jamais vu ces bêtes-là. Il n'y en avait pas à Neverland. Mais Monsieur Mouche me les avait décrits. Poilus, à quatre pattes, avec des dents pointues et des yeux luisant comme des pierres précieuses au soleil. Valais mieux les éviter ces bêtes-là. Comme la plupart des bêtes du continent d'ailleurs, selon lui. Surtout les lapins, paraissait-il. J'ignorais pourquoi ces créatures-là plus que les autres, mais visiblement, ils paraissaient féroces ces lapins des garennes…

J'avançai avec prudence dans l'ombre de la forêt, la nouvelle bourse accrochée à côté de l'ancienne, rebondissant sur ma cuisse au rythme de mes pas, en produisant un joyeux tintement métallique, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre distinctement entre ces arbres massifs dont les branches tortueuses tendaient leurs bras vers le ciel étoilé.

J'ignorais pour quelle raisons le capitaine m'envoyait vendre à cette sorcière le rouge de ses larmes à Elle, qui haïssait plus qu'il n'était permis. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait autorisé notre chasse et nos mises à mort. Sans doute il devait avoir reçu un hibou messager lui demandant contre cette modique somme de Mille louis d'or cette petite fiole de cristal avec ses larmes distillées. Fabuleux poison, selon monsieur Mouche, qui m'avait expliqué la chose en coin. Ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion sur le navire, sous peine de finir sur la planche en guise de dessert au crocodile. Le capitaine était très ferme là-dessus. Il refusait de laisser croire qu'il ait pu verser une seule larme de désespoir pour qui que ce soit.

A chacun de mes pas les brindilles et les feuilles craquaient mollement. Le vent se leva, et s'engouffra avec fourberie dans mes vêtements pour lécher ma peau déjà frigorifiée dans un plaisir sadique, provoquant une vague de frissons de mes pieds à ma tête. J'observai avec prudence les alentours, évitant rochers et racines, mousse gluantes et bestioles sordides, et soudain, dans le silence aussi lourd que du métal, je crus voir quelque chose bouger, non loin de là, dans l'ombre d'un arbre dédoublé recouvert de lichen. Je me stoppai, prudente. Peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa, mais j'avais l'étrange sentiment d'être observée.

Avec un rictus, peu rassurée, je posai ma main sur ma rapière, et fis encore un pas vers l'arbre aux deux troncs. L'ombre avais disparut. Mais pas cette désagréable sensation d'être observée. Sur le qui-vive, le vent soufflant de plus en plus fort, je regardai derrière moi, croyant que l'ombre avait glissé tel un serpent derrière moi, attendant, tel une araignée, le parfait moment pour me sauter à la gorge. Déglutissant, sans retirer ma main de ma rapière, je repris mon chemin, en pressant le pas, craignant quelque présence malsaine.

Puis soudain, j'entendis une branche craquer derrière moi. Je fis volte-face, m'écriant, le sang bouillant dans les veines, un poids dans mon estomac, dégainant dans la volée mon arme :

-Qui va là ? Que voulez-vous ?!

Il y eut alors un rire. D'abord devant moi, puis derrière, à ma droite, et enfin, ce rire narquois se transforma en voix, perchée dans un arbre:

-Bonsoir très chère ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Je dois avouer que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre pour que je te retrouve !

Je levai les yeux vers l'arbre en question, un robuste chêne sans doute trois fois centenaire, et, sur une solide branche recouverte de mousse, était perché l'auteur de cette voix, qui compléta son affirmation précédente d'un reproche à mon égard :

-Vilaine !

C'était l'homme le plus étrange qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. A vrai dire, j'ignorais même s'il était un homme à part entière. Il en avait l'apparence, le doute n'était pas permis. Il avait une face humaine, deux bras, deux jambes, un torse normal. Mais quelque chose semblait le rendre hors du commun des mortels. Sa peau était reluisante, comme si on avait tapissé chaque parcelle de sa peau de feuilles d'or. Ses yeux étaient globuleux, d'un bleu un peu sale, comme ceux de certains requins des mers chaudes de Neverland, et ses cheveux était soigneusement coupés au niveau de son menton, vaguement emmêlés, comme bouclés, d'une couleur étrangement banale pour un être de sa trempe, châtain clair. Prenant sur moi, je répondis, sans bouger :

-Je n'estime pas être vilaine. Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ?

-Oooh, mais là n'est pas la question ! La question est ''Qui es-tu toi'' ?

-Je sais pertinemment qui je suis, et j'estime que je n'ai pas à donner de présentations à un cinglé perché dans un arbre.

Il eut un gloussement amusé et déclara :

-Si tel est votre problème !

Je réprimai un petit cri de frayeur voyant l'homme se jeter dans le vide. La branche sur laquelle il se trouvait était à peut-être 5 mètres de haut, il pouvait se rompre le cou le malheureux ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir atterrir sans encombre sur le sol, comme s'il avait sauté d'une marche d'escalier. Puis, avec un petit rire amusé, certainement à la vue de mon visage exprimant la stupéfaction la plus complète, il s'assit sur un rocher entouré des massives racines de l'arbre qu'il venait de quitter, avec autant de prestance et de panache qu'un roi sur son trône. Puis, il joignit le bout de ses doigts effilés, avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, ses yeux exorbités comme jamais, et questionna, moqueur :

-Alors ? Comme cela, tout va bien ?

-Très amusant. Merci. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez pris cette peine de quitter votre perchoir, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

Je m'inclinai et clamai, commençant à partir :

-Bonsoir.

-Allons, ne craignez rien ma chère demoiselle ! Je ne viens que pour récupérer le paiement d'un vieux service que j'ai rendu à votre père !

Je haussai des sourcils, et pivotait sur moi-même. Tiens donc ? Je déclarai, à l'affût, ma main posée sur ma rapière, prête à me défendre si attaque il y aurait, qui me disais si ce n'était pas un brigand ? :

-Mon père est sur le Jolly Roger, à un mile d'ici. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui parler directement ? Si vous avez des comptes à régler avec lui, allez le voir en personne, pas en passant par moi.

La créature, si le terme était permis, sauta de son rocher, et atterris gracieusement sur l'herbe molle et grasse, éclairé par l'unique lumière de la lune d'agent, dans un petit gloussement amusé, semblable aux rires des lutins prêts à commettre une facétie.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas de ce père-là dont je parle. James Crochet n'est en aucun cas votre père, douce enfant !

La nouvelle eut un drôle d'effet sur moi. J'éclatai de rire :

-Crochet, pas mon père ? Je suis prête à me marier avec vous si un mot de ce que vous dites est juste ! Et quand bien même ? Qui serait ce type et ce serait quoi votre contrat et toutes ces histoires de paiement? Une arnaque magique, comme proposent toutes ces névrosées volantes parées de fanfreluches ?

Il eut un sourire narquois encore plus prononcé sur ses joues, si bien que je crus que le bord de ses lèvres étaient parvenus au niveau de ses lobes.

-Tu déduis bien ma chère.

Je croisai les bras, et fis avec un air sarcastique :

-Ah ?

Il s'assit sur un rocher couvert de mousse, et déclama, avec d'amples gestes des mains :

-Comme tu m'es sympathique, je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer.

-Ah génial. Mais moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des idioties que me raconte un bonimenteur. Fis-je agacée.

J'avais compris. Il ne s'agissait que d'un conteur qui voulais me raconter une histoire crétine, et que je le paye pour cela. Sans façons. Je pivotai, et retournai sur mes pas, en direction du lac d'argent, à pas de loup.

-Adieu l'ami ! Clamai-je, en lui faisant un signe d'abandon, sans me retourner. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec des histoires pour enfants !

Puis je marchai à vive allure, seule, laissant cet étrange personnage seul dans ces bois, et à son sort de vagabond.

Puis j'avançai, droit devant moi, sans vraiment faire attention où j'allais, méditant sur ces étranges paroles que m'avais prononcées cet homme. Sans qu'il n'y paraisse, j'avais été troublée par l'apparition subite et silencieuse de cet inconnu. Au fil de ma marche, plus j'avançais dans la noirceur des bois, plus je me sentais mal à songer à cela. C'était étrange. Je songeais à ma singulière apparence, et ma différence par rapport à mon père. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur l'identité de ma mère, sans parvenir à obtenir des réponses. J'avais été même amenée à me demander si James… N'était finalement pas mon père…

Et voilà qu'un étranger m'apparait dans les bois, peu après toutes ces interrogations, clamant que j'aurais d'autres parents et une dette à lui payer de surcroît?

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus croire aux coïncidences. En ce bas monde, rien n'arrive par hasard. Tout est calculé, tout est le fruit d'un empilement de circonstances qui font que les choses sont là, et qu'elles vont aller dans ce sens, et non dans un autre. L'Histoire est écrite, le Destin de chacun aussi, et personne ne peux rien y changer. On ne peut pas lutter.

Les lucioles bourdonnaient doucement autour de moi, et des bruissements étranges, inconnus résonnaient dans les bois, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près. Je n'étais pas à mon aise ici. J'étais trop éloignée de la mer, trop loin de cet élément qui était le mien depuis toujours. Cette masse de Terre et cet empilement effrayant d'arbres massifs étaient plus insignifiants pour moi que pour certains la vue de la mer évoque un sentiment semblable à celui qu'un Epicurien ressent face à la mort.

Le cœur battant, je pressai le pas, les arbres de plus en plus grands, et l'ombre de plus en plus sombre. Des yeux luisants et globuleux semblaient de me regarder de partout. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait. Ce ''on'', je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Quelqu'un, quelque chose, peut-être. Cette absence de savoir me faisait tourner la tête de frayeur. Je m'imaginais les pires choses dans ma pauvre petite tête. Je m'attendais à tout sur cette maudite Terre. Je ne connaissais pas ses bêtes aussi bien que je connaissais les créatures qui peuplaient les mers. Qui savait à quoi ressemblait cette chose qui me guettait ? Et qui disais que cette chose n'attendait pas la première occasion pour me sauter dessus par derrière, pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de mon pauvre crâne ?

Puis, finalement, à mon grand bonheur, je parvins enfin au lac argenté, toujours aussi splendide qu'à mon premier passage. Je n'étais plus loin de la mer, j'entendais de là le son des vagues sur les falaises. Ce doux son, semblable à une mélopée des sirènes, me rassura immédiatement.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement et fis un premier pas, et…

-Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-on tout près de moi.

Je sursautai brusquement, et fis volte-face, dégainant ma rapière et la pointant vers l'auteur de cette voix nasillarde, perchée sur un rocher, juste à côté de la source. La pointe de mon épée était à quelques pouces à peine d'un nez crochu, brillant d'une espèce de chose qui m'était inconnue.

-Toi ?! M'écriai-je, en voyant ce visage creusé à la mine sardonique.

Mes paroles provoquèrent sur le conteur de l'heure passée un rire hystérique, comme s'il était excité par une joie la plus complète. Un frisson remonta longuement dans mon dos en entendant de rire que semblait ne m'augurer rien de bon. Puis, il se tut, assis sur son rochet comme sur un piédestal, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?! Pourquoi tu me suis ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il eut un petit rire, et déclara, toujours souriant :

-Doucement, ma petite ! A trop me poser de questions je n'aurais pas le temps de te répondre !

J'eus un rictus agacé, sa voix nasillarde et son ai amusé ne m'inquiétant plus, mais me donnant le plus en plus la furieuse envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa figure moqueuse. Je rengainai mon arme, et demandai, hautaine, les poings serrés :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin, et justement pour me suivre _moi _?

Il répondit, guilleret, en prenant une pose étrange :

-Je suis ici, car en magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer !

Je fronçai des sourcils et grommelai, les bras croisés:

-Merveilleux, tu es le premier homme-fée que je rencontre. Et c'est quoi ce prix à payer, et pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose à te devoir, puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu ?

Il rit :

-Tu m'amuses petite ! Et comme tu m'es sympathique, je vais prendre le temps de tout t'expliquer !

-Ah, parce que tu ne le prends pas d'habitude ?

Il eut à nouveau un gloussement hystérique :

-On voit bien que tu es de ma magie !

Je ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles, et à vrai dire, je n'eus pas le temps de les méditer, car il me coupa, pour reprendre, l'air pensif :

-Allons… Par où commencer ?...

-Avec ''Il était une fois''.

Il eut un air soupçonneux, et m'observa du haut de son rochet moussu. Je grommelai afin de compléter ma réponse avec une moue agacée :

-Quoi ? Je propose. Parait que ça inspire quand ont vois la quantité de monde qui utilise ça…

Son sourire ravis revint aussitôt, et déclara avec un petit gloussement :

-Si tel est ton désir !

-C'est pas un désir…

Il eut un sourire narquois à mon égard, dévoilant des dents jaunâtres et encore plus sales que certains marins qui ne connaissaient même pas l'existence du mot hygiène.

-Il était une fois, deux pauvres paysans de la lande, qui avaient tout pour avoir le bonheur. Leur ferme était prospère, le Royaume ne souffrait ni de la famine, ni de la maladie ou de la guerre, et leur roi était bon et juste. Mais ils étaient pourtant bien tristes. Si tristes ! Ils étaient si malheureux qu'ils auraient fait déprimer le plus heureux des hommes. La cause de leurs tourments ? Ne pas avoir d'enfant.

-Comme c'est bête. Fis-je avec un sourire méchant, sans comprendre le rapport avec les absurdités qu'il me contait et la raison de sa présence ici. Involontairement, je me mis à tapoter du pied sur le sol mou de mousse gorgée de l'eau du lac l'agent.

Il se mit à rire, et repris, guilleret

-Ils avaient tant prié leur bonne étoile, les fées, même les sorcières de marais. Rien n'y faisait !

-On ne lutte pas contre le destin. Lâchai-je comme unique commentaire, avec une moue agacée.

-Oh, mais si, ma charmante enfant ! Il suffit de botter un peu les fesses au destin pour qu'il se décide à changer. Et ce coup de pied, c'est moi !

Je fis une révérence narquoise :

-Merveilleux, ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur de botteur de fesses. Je vois que je suis en belle compagnie. Puis-je partir, maintenant que vous avez fini de m'assommer avec vos histoires pour gosses ?

-Laisses-moi finir. Je suis allé les voir et je leur ai promis un enfant. Chose due. Mais, ils avaient oublié que, en magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer !

-Tu l'aimes cette phrase dis donc…

Il sauta à nouveau au sol, et s'approcha de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, un large sourire sur ses lèvres :

-Quand ils apprirent que le paiement serait de me donner leur premier enfant, ils décidèrent de le protéger, et de l'abandonner, le confier à quelqu'un qui saurais le protéger. Jamais je ne réussis à remettre la main sur ce gamin.

Je le toisai également, et déclarai :

-Génial, magnifique histoire, mais j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter que t'aider à retrouver des mômes. Et quel rapport entre moi et ces gens ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Bientôt, je fus capable de sentir son haleine fétide, et cette étrange odeur qu'il dégageait, qui ressemblait à… une odeur de troupeau de mouton ? Il recoiffa mes cheveux rebelles derrière mon oreille en déclarant avec une douceur presque enfantine :

-Ces gens sont tes parents, ma chère.

Il posa un de ses doigts crasseux et effilés, garnis d'ongles noirs et pointus, sur mon cœur, et acheva, au comble de la joie :

-Et toi, tu es le fruit de ma magie et leur prix à payer !

-Puis-je émettre mes doutes les plus profonds pour la première proposition ? Fis-je avec une mine désapprobatrice, méfiante comme belette, en repoussant la main de l'homme qui se tenait face à moi.

-Peu m'importe. Tu es mienne à présent, ma chère Amentie.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, surprise :

-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

-Je sais tout. D'ailleurs, c'est un très joli prénom, Amentie. Crochet a du goût et une sacré finesse d'esprit pour te choisir un nom pareil ! Un mot latin si je ne m'abuse ?

-Le latin et l'intelligence de mon père n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Et puis, si vous saviez réellement tout sur tout, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à me trouver, si j'étais réellement votre paye, si le terme est permis ?

-J'ai tout de même quelque limites, en effet. Sinon, où est le piment de la vie ?!

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis je demandai, le front haut, les sourcils froncés :

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je me nomme Rumpelstiltskin douce enfant !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je courrais. Je courrais droit devant moi, mes cheveux s'arrachant dans les branches auxquelles ils s'accrochaient à mon passage. Le froid je gelais les poumons, ma main me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je courrais non pas par ce que j'avais peur. Mais par ce que je ne voulais pas finir en pâture à cet être.

Je courrais par ce que je voulais fuir loin, par ce que je n'étais plus qu'un gibier traqué. Je savais que cela n'était que vain, il retrouvait toujours les personnes avec qui il avait une dette. Et moi j'étais le paiement.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas douté plus tôt ? Cet homme ne proposait que des contrats empoisonnés. Ça, monsieur Mouche n'avais pas eu besoin de me l'apprendre. Tout le monde le savait, cela coulait sous sens. Du moins, dans le monde de la piraterie, on connaissait tous ceux à éviter pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, notre situation étant déjà compliquée. Pourquoi dans ma sottise je n'y avais songé plus tôt ?

Tout, mais absolument tout, m'indiquait que c'était un de ces vendeurs de contrats du diable. Quelle imbécile.

Fuir, courir le plus vite possible vers le _Jolly_ _Roger,_ retrouver mon p… capitaine. Il saurait quoi faire. C'était le Capitaine Crochet, il savait toujours quoi faire.

Comme je regrettais de ne plus avoir le Poison sur moi.

J'entendais des ricanements autour de moi. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme ceux de ce rouquin volant (j'ai rien contre le rouquins, attention !). Ils étaient maléfiques, quelque chose de mauvais, de faux sonnait dans ces ricanements. Le Diable lui-même aurait frémit en entendant ces gloussements.

Je parvins enfin hors de la forêt, en laissant échapper un petit gloussement rassuré. J'y étais presque !

Je sautai avec agilité sur les rochers glissants, prenant le risque de me rompre le cou, pour rejoindre ma barque toujours là, fidèle au poste. Au loin l'ombre du _Jolly_ était la, sous la lune dans le ciel d'encre qui se confondait avec la mer d'ébène.

Quitter cette terre le plus vite possible, partir, oublier, et ne plus rendre le risque de revenir ici. Jamais on ne m'arracherait à la mer. Jamais je ne quitterais le _Roger_,

Je souquai avec folie, la gorge en feu, loupant à plusieurs reprises mon geste pourtant commun et maitrise. Mais dans la panique et la précipitation, le savoir est toujours réduit à Néant. Je ne songeais à rien d'autre que ma destination finale. Le Jolly Roger, le seul endroit où je serais à l'abri.

Les ricanements du foret s'étaient tus. Il n'y avait que le silence, brise par les clapotis sereins de l'eau. Mais je voyais encore ses yeux de requins, je me souvenais encore de sa mine narquoise et diabolique. La reine fut moins effrayante a cote de ce personnage.

Mais que dis-je? Je n'avais pas peur grand dieu des mers. Pas peur.

Oui bon. C'était un mensonge. D'accord, j'étais un peu effrayée.

Mais la n'était pas la question.

Soudainement, mon canot s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'Il avait percute quelque chose avec violence. Je glissai alors du banc de sur lequel j'étais assise, et constatait avec ravissement-mais non sans mal- que j'étais arrivée a destination.

Sans prendre le soin d'attacher le canot pour qu'Il ne soit pas emporté par le courant, je grimpai aussitôt sur le pont, encore anime malgré l'heure tardive. Sous les regards étonnés des matelots, je m'élançai vers la cabine de crochet, le cœur battant pour lui conter ma mésaventure, mais mon chemin fut coupé par un mur de muscles et de crasse.

Je levai les yeux, avec un rictus, sentant les ennuis arriver à grands pas. C'était le second. Très grand, des tout petits yeux noirs méprisants, sur une toute petite caboche, des cheveux blonds sales, un corps disproportionné par rapport à sa tête, le tout doublé d'une brute épaisse et d'une puanteur sans pareille.

Et lui, Il ne m'aimait pas du tout. Mais vraiment. Crochet lui, faisait croire qu'il me méprisait, alors qu'au fond, il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était pour être sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres. Mais entre faire croire, et haïr vraiment, il y avait un grand écart. Et Convens Sendas ne s'en cachait nullement. J'étais une femme après tout. Et une femme sur un navire, ça porte malheur, y parait.

C'était surtout sa tête d'imbécile qui nous portait malheur, oui !

-Convens, laissez-moi passer, c'est urgent. Je dois voir le capitaine. Fis-je, une lueur agacée dans le regard.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Chaque secondes étaient précieuses. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre. Il retrouverait rapidement ma trace. Je le savais. Et cette fois-là, ça ne serais pas seulement moi qui serais menacée.

-Ou tu étais? Questionna le colosse, avec une grimace de colère qui lui était propre.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre moi et le capitaine.

Ma réponse eut un effet immédiat sur le second. Voyez-vous, un demi-troll a les mêmes capacités intellectuelles que ses congénères de sang pur. Autrement dit, leur cerveau ressemblait à du concombre à moitié mâché-et ce n'était pas peu dire-. Pour vous dire que, au final, n'essayez même pas de prendre le temps d'essayer de raisonner un troll demi souche, sous peine d'obtenir un résultat encore plus désastreux que la situation initiale. Il gonfla, ses muscles se tordirent sous sa peau cuirassée, et il me frappa si fort au visage qu'Il m'envoya au sol un mètre plus loin. Je laissai échapper un glapissement de douleur et de surprise en tombant.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler trainée! S'écria-t-il, en s'approchant de moi, la main à nouveau levée.

Il voulut abaisser à nouveau sa puissante frappe sur mon visage, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un s'était emparé de sa main avec un crochet, et le lui avait profondément enfonce dans la paume. Il laissa échapper un hurlement guttural de douleur, et le sang commença à couler abondement, par pulsion.

Après le hurlement, une voix retentis derrière le colosse mis à mal, qui gémissais pathétiquement, en tombant à genoux, juste à mes pieds:

-Et vous, si je vous revois porter la main sur ma fille, je vous jure que je m'occuperais personnellement de vous arracher chacune de vos mains.

Mouche, en brave matelot, s'élança sur moi, et m'aida à me relever, en me demandant tout bas, un brin inquiet :

-Tout va bien ?

Je regardai à peine le visage rondelet et fatigué du vieil homme, présent sur le navire depuis sa création, et répondit vaguement, en jetant un regard haineux vers Convens, gémissant sur le pont, implorant la clémence du capitaine :

-Oui oui…

James, lui, était debout derrière sa victime, essuyant son crochet ruisselant de sang à l'aide d'un chiffon, un rictus sur ses lèvres. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Il était encore calme, visiblement.

Les matelots s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs occupations pour observer avec des grands yeux le capitaine, et à ses pieds son second, plié sur sa main mutilée, laissant échapper des filets de baves et des plaintes de douleur. Le sang coulait abondamment sur le pont. Personne ne bougeait de crainte de subir le même sort. C'est alors, que dans cet instant d'attention totale, le Capitaine Crochet déclara fermement à l'ensemble de l'équipage :

-Il ne recevra aucun soin. Le premier qui l'aidera en quoi que ce soit passera par dessus bord. Matelot Sendas, vous nettoierez cette tâche que vous êtes en train de faire sur le pont de _mon_ navire. Quand à vous, Mouche…

-Oui Captain ? S'empressa de questionner le petit homme replet, se tordant les doigts, de crainte d'une rude sentence à son égard.

-Vous serez le second à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous vous chargerez de trouver un quartier maître à votre place. Amentie ?

Mouche était fou de joie et jubilait a l'idée d'avoir été promu second. Quand à moi, je hochai sèchement la tête, les poings serrés, sans aucune compassion pour Sendas qui se roulait dans son sang :

-Captain ?

-Dans ma cabine.

-Bien Capitaine. Déclarai-je, en contournant le blessé, sans lui jeter un regard.

Je sentais encore le coup qu'il m'avait administré sur ma face, encore brûlante. J'avais l'impression que des milliers d'abeilles avaient profondément enfoncé leurs dards dans ma chair, dans un plaisir sadique de faire du Mal. Mais, voyez-vous, il y a une chose que le Capitaine Crochet m'avait inculquée avec plus d'ardeur que le Bien et la Raison. C'était l'Honneur.

Oui, ce sens de l'Honneur, cette fougue qui faisait que, si par malheur vous me trahissiez, vous auriez de sérieux soucis à vous faire. Car si trahison il y a, alors l'Honneur est bafoué. Mais pire encore que la trahison. C'est l'humiliation. La honte de l'Honneur bafoué devant d'autres. L'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir devant la totalité de l'équipage en me donnant un coup de poing. L'humiliation qu'il avait faite à Crochet en l'obligeant à intervenir. Je ne pardonnais pas facilement. Alors pensez donc, avec une humiliation dans les comptes, vous seriez loin d'être pardonné à juste titre.

Puis, Crochet posa en protecteur éternel sa main sur mon épaule pour me mener vers sa cabine. Il commença à pousser la porte pour y entrer, puis se figea, comme méditant un point qui lui semblait être très important, comme quelqu'un se rapellant d'une tâche qu'il avait oublié d'exécuter.

Il marqua alors une courte pause avant de passer la porte, puis, avec un sourire sardonique s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il se retourna pour déclarer haut et fort, avec un large mouvement du crochet, comme s'il lançait l'ouverture d'un grand jeu:

-Messieurs ! Tout compte fait vous me jetterez ce rat troué par-dessus-bord !

L'ordre arracha des levres de sendas un hurlement de terreur. Bien que marin, Il ne savait pas nager. Un comble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vous le-demande sincèrement, avez-vous déjà vu un troll nager ? Cela se saurait. Alors pensez donc, un demi-troll, avec en plus un trou dans la main! Pauvre créature.

Bien fait pour lui.

Crochet eut un sourire amer, alors que trois hommes s'élançaient vers l'ancien second pour obéir, au risque de s'exposer aux violentes ripostes de ce dernier, et murmura:

-Et encore ... Au moins un rat ca sait nager. Même troué...

La sombre plaisanterie m'arracha un sourire sardonique.

Que de cruauté. Mais la mort de Sendas ne m'ébranlait pas. Mieux, elle me ravissait. Je ne l'aimais pas. A vrai dire, personne ne l'aimait vraiment sur le navire, d'autant que l'apparence que par le comportement et la parole, qui pouvais passer d'une phrase intelligible à un ''grunt'' très agressif simplement par ce que vous lui avez dit bonjour.

Sous les hurlements de Sendas et les cris des matelots, nous entrâmes enfin dans la cabine, confortablement chauffée, éclairée par des chandelles collées çà et là sur les meubles, le sol, ou même les livres. J'entrai précipitamment dans la cabine du capitaine, mon lieu préféré sur le navire depuis mon enfance, le souffle court, et balançai négligemment la bourse sur le bureau du capitaine, couvert de vieux parchemins, de bougies ramollies pas l'usage, leur flamme tanguant doucement au rythme des ballotements du navire. James, avec un soupir de ravissement s'élança sur la bourse et s'écria :

-Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait du bon travail ma petite Amentie ! Bravo !

Il ouvrit la bourse et fit rouler une poignée de pièce d'or entre ses doigts, avec un ravissement total. Il déclara très sérieusement :

-Nous l'ajouterons au trésor de l'Île du crâne !

Il s'élança sur une pile de parchemins, et, fébrilement, il s'en empara de l'un d'eux, et l'étala sur son bureau en déclarant :

-En attendant, je vais devoir élaborer un plan de retour. Il faut obsolument que nous évitions le…

Voyant que je restais immobile, le regard sérieux, il se tut, puis m'observa curieusement. D'habitude, je m'élançai auprès de lui pour l'aider. J'étais très douée avec les cartes, et je connaissais par cœur celle de Neverland. Mais là, ce n'était pas d'habitude.

Cela ne le serait plus jamais d'ailleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était le moment de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Une boule dans la gorge de crainte de sa réaction, je commençai avec prudence, et fermeté :

-Captain, y'a un problème.

Il questionna avec un sourire moqueur:

-Quoi donc? La mort de Sendas le Troll t'émeut à ce point? J'ignorais que tu l'appréciais de la sorte. Mais je ne peux ramener les êtres à la vie.

Je ne répondis pas, meme si l'envie de le faire me demangeais comme une maladie pernicieuse, et assurais serieuse:

-J'ai rencontre Rumpelstiltskin dans la forêt.

-QUOI?! Hurla-t-il aussitôt, si fort qu'on avait du l'entendre sur la grève d'Engelviner.

La chose semblait le scandaliser. Non, pire. Le rendre furieux contre lui-même. Les dents serrées, il siffla, sa joie enfantine ayant subitement laisse place à une colere diabolique:

-Tu as rencontré qui?

Ses mains... Ahem, non, son crochet et sa main tremblaient si fort, que je crus qu'il se retenait de m'egorger comme un vulgaire animal.

Je ne cillai pas, les poings serrés, le plus difficile étant fait.

-il faut partir rapidement avant qu'il n'arrive, Captain. Assurai-je alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose dans sa barbe, contre lui-même certainement.

-Partir sans me dire au-revoir? Allons bon, quelle idée! S'écria alors quelqu'un, assis sur la rambarde blanche de la fenêtre de la poupe du navire.

Je sentis toutes couleurs quitter mon visage en voyant cette ombre perchée sur cette poutre comme un chat. Dans un hurlement de rage, Crochet fit volte-face, et s'élança sur elle, son arme brandie pour lui arracher le cou d'un seul et large geste.

Au moment ou il abatit son arme, l'ombre disparut dans un panache de fumée jaune, avec une forte odeur de souffre. Voyant que sa cible avait disparu, James, les yeux pourpres, fit demi-tour:

-Ou est tu espèce de lâche?!

-Mais je suis ici mon ami. Déclara-t-on avec un rire moquer, juste à côté de moi.

J'eus un bond de surprise, et reculai de deux pas de l'être qui se tenais debout à côté de moi, ma main sur ma rapière, prête à me défendre en toute circonstances.

-Je ne viens pas t'importuner à nouveau mon vieil ami.

Il fit un bond vers moi et attrapa mon bras droit de ses mains gelées, provoquant un brusque frisson de mes pieds à ma tête. Dire qu'elles étaient simplement gelées ne serait finalement qu'un euphémisme à vrai dire. Plus dure que le marbre, visqueuses comme la peau d'un serpent, et plus froide de la glace de Ranarok.

-Je viens pour elle !

Je grincai, en ayant un mouvement second, en reculant:

-Pas question !

-La Paye ne discute pas. Me dit-il très sérieusement, comme s'il sermonnait un enfant.

J'eus un mine indignée, commençant à m'outrager de la maniere dont il m'avait nommée, mais le capitaine leva son crochet pour me faire signe de me taire, hautement intéressé par l'histoire qui se déroulait là. Je fermai aussitôt la bouche. Contester un de ses ordres etait la dernière chose que j'aurais fait sur cette planète. Même si cela pouvais me sauver la vie, jamais je n'aurais désobéit. Je le respectais trop pour cela.

Puis Rumpelstiltskin reprit à l'attention de Crochet :

-Ce sont les termes du contrat avec ses anciens parents. Je n'y puis rien si le téméraire James Crochet s'est attaché à elle.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, et semblait réfléchir avec intensité, comme cherchant la solution a un problème. Et ici, le problème était de taille.

Pendant ce temps, Rumpelstiltskin s'était mis à errer dans la cabine pour faire l'inventaire de tous les objets qui se trouvaient là, en chantonnant tout bas une mélodie soigneusement orchestrée. Puis, il s'empara d'une fiole poussiéreuse, hautement intéressé, remplie de choses qui m'étaient inconnues, et dont je tairais la description tellement elles étaient répugnantes, qui flottaient dans un liquide marron.

A cran, je m'écriai hargneusement a l'être:

-Posez ca tout de suite!

Il tourna ses yeux globuleux vers moi, animés par une lueur amusée, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres:

-Ou bien quoi?

-Je cloue votre tête sur la proue du navire, après vous avoir éclaté la cervelle contre un coin de table. Cela vous convient ? Maintenant, posez ça.

-Ouuuh! Que de violence! Fit-il, en mimant une mine effrayée. Que j'ai peuur.

-Rumpelstiltskin. Posez ceci, je veux vous parler. Déclara alors James, derrière nous, semblant sortir de sa torpeur intellectuelle.

-Aaah! Voilà que notre chère statue reviens a la vie! Alors. Que veux tu?

James regarda de haut Rumpelstiltskin, puis lâcha avec un sourire amusé, le regard noir, comme s'il avait déjà eu affaire avec cet être :

-C'est à mon tour de vous proposer un marché.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils avec un large sourire, et s'exclama en battant des mains comme un enfant :

-Comme c'est amusant ! Jamais on ne m'a proposé de contrat ! Je pensais que cela n'arriveraus jamais! Surtout venant de toi, James , c'est encore plus...

Il eut une demi seconde de réflexion et acheva, sardonique:

-...poignant.

Un rictus de haine sur son visage, mon capitaine déclara fermement :

-Je propose un duel. A l'épée. Vous contre mon Amentie.

Je me redressai, attentive, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Un duel ? Voilà que ça devenait intéressant. Mon domaine de prédilection. L'escrime. Formée par le meilleur bretteur de ces contrées, j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté. Mais de devrais prendre garde. L'adversaire était de taille, c'était un magicien, après tout. Un petit abracadabra, et je pouvais me retrouver transformée en cheval, obligée de lui servir de monture jusqu'à la fin des temps. A moins beau prince charmant m'embrasse pour briser la malédiction… Chouette…

C'est très ragoûtant d'embrasser un cheval...

-Elle gagne, elle reste. Vous gagnez, elle va avec vous. Acheva Crochet, ses yeux myosotis se colorant de rouge.

Furieux. Il était furieux, et le mot était faible. Fou de rage de s'abaisser de la sorte. Il s'était juré, de nombreuses fois en ma présence, que jamais il ne proposerait de marché à qui que ce soit. Cela engendrait trop de problèmes. Hors de lui, mais obligé de ravaler sa fureur et son envie d'étriper le personnage qui voulais m'emmener.

Rumpelstiltskin, entendant les termes du contrat explosa de rire puis s'exclama :

-Bien joué Capitaine, mais je ne reviens pas sur un contrat ! Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir ! C'est vous qui m'aviez demandé de vous apporter un fils avec la capacité de voler! Et voyez où cela vous a mené !

Je clignotai des yeux, sans comprendre dans l'immédiat.

-Tu as quoi ?! M'écriai-je ulcérée, contre James, comprenant soudain ce que l'être voulait dire.

-Ah, mais je vois que l'honnêteté règne dans cette famille ! S'écria Rumpelstiltskin, avec un sourire entendu.

Cela voulait dire que toute ces années à me former de la sorte, à faire monter en moi une haine sans merci à ce gamin… ce n'était que par vengeance ? Toutes ces années, maintenue dans le mensonge, James me répétant inlassablement que je devais me méfier des contrats empoisonnés. Tout venait donc de là ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Peter Pan était son fils unique ?

Crochet ne répondit pas, et se contenta de serrer son unique main sous la fureur, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenus blanches.

-Donc, revenons-en à nos affaires. S'écria le mage en s'emparant de mon bras, me tirant vers lui, avec une poigne de fer. Je l'emmène, et vous réglez vos histoires de famille !

J'eus un mouvement de recul et me dégageai de sa poigne. Je refusais de partir avec un être aussi ignoble. Voulant faire tourner les choses à mon avantage, je déclarai alors de ma voix la plus sèche et blessante possible, sentant que cela allais mal tourner si je n'intervenais pas:

-Alors vous êtes un lâche Rumpelstiltskin.

Le concerné eut un sursaut, et son sourire de dominateur disparut aussitôt.

-Qu'as tu dit?

-Vous êtes un lâche. Un déserteur, car vous voulez déstabiliser votre adversaire en utilisant les sentiments ! Ce n'est pas en disant que Pan est le fils de mon père…

-Mais ce n'est pas ton père ! Il t'a mentis ma petite Amentie ! La folie t'aveugle donc-t-elle à ce point ?

Je repris, imperturbable, alors qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, j'étais folle de rage contre James et tout le mensonge sur lequel il avait bâtis ma vie :

-Un couard, par ce que je suis sûre que vous n'êtes même pas capable de me battre a l'épée sans user un seul brin de magie. Un lâche par ce que vous avez peur de ce qui pourrais arriver si jamais vous perdez.

Il me considéra avec des yeux étonnés, puis éclata de rire, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde:

-Evidemment que je suis un lâche! Mais alors moi, avoir peur? Ah! La bonne blague!

J'écartai les bras, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres:

-Alors battez vous.

Il ne bougea pas, ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de me juger de bas en haut. Puis, après un court instant, il accorda, avec un sourire :

-Soit. Je me battrais contre toi, ma petite paye de Folie.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans cette nuit à la lune ronde. Le silence régnait sur le navire. Un silence lourd comme le métal et froid comme de la glace. L'équipage s'était réuni tout autour de nous, les yeux grands ouverts, ne voulant louper une goutte du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à eux. Et quel spectacle !

Un duel, c'était déjà merveilleux à voir, alors pensez donc, avec de tels adversaires ! La fille du capitaine Crochet, du moins le croyaient-ils encore dans leurs esprits mal informés, qui avait appris depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse d'art du fleuret comme une petite danseuse apprend son art dès son plus jeune âge, et un être, venu d'on ne savais-où, qui, selon les rumeurs qui allaient très vite sur le navire, voulais m'emmener. Et cet inconnu-là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui... Rumpelstiltskin, l'être des milles et un vice, retors, et surtout magicien. Car oui, c'était ce détail-là qui changeait tout. La magie. Cet homme-là pouvais maitriser l'escrime comme une vache de terres des orques parlerait le gobelin -enfin, vous m'avez comprise…-, mais le fait qu'il pratique la magie changeait la donne, il pourrais s'en servir pour modifier l'issue de ce duel et le faire tourner à son avantage.

Mais peut-être que je parviendrais à faire basculer cela, et tourner son pouvoir à mon avantage ? J'aviserais le moment venu.

Je fis face à mon adversaire, hautaine, les doigts fermement refermés autour du manche de mon arme, qui lui me regardais simplement, les yeux brillants, un regard malsain dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas un souffle, pas un murmure, rien. Rien de plus que le vent, le doux parfum des embruns, et le grincement du _Jolly Roger_ au rythme des minuscules vagues qui s'écrasaient mollement sur les parois usées du navire.

C'est alors que, sa voix grave et solennelle résonna sur le pont, et que le capitaine clama avec un sourire carnassier, sachant pertinemment que l'issue de ce combat ne se terminerait pas à l'avantage de Rumpelstiltskin, enfin, il en était persuadé, c'était lui-même qui m'avait formée après tout…

-Que ce duel au premier sang commence !

Ce fut pour moi un signal immédiat. Je plongeai, rapière en avant, et Rumpelstiltskin évita mon coup d'une simplicité enfantine. Je répondis aussitôt, en pivotant sur moi-même, la lame de mon épée fendant l'air.

Il contra mon coup, et répliqua dans l'immédiat par une feinte qui m'était inconnue, mais particulièrement brillante par sa position. Avec un glapissement de surprise, je contrai de justesse, lui évitant ainsi le plaisir immense de me trancher la gorge.

Cela arriverait forcément un jour, évidemment. Mais pas maintenant. Et si je dois mourir de ma main de quelqu'un, que ce soit d'une main plus noble que ce passeur de contrat de grands chemins.

Réplique. Nous échangions ainsi les coups, faisant résonner la mélodie du métal s'entrechoquant sur le pont du navire, virevoltant, le pas léger. Je découvrais à chaque secondes de plus de ce combat que mon adversaire n'était pas si mauvais que cela dans l'art de l'épée. Mieux. Il était encore plus brillant que Crochet. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas orthodoxes, cela va sans dire. Mais ses feintes étaient brillantes et pertinentes. A de nombreuses reprises je manquai de perdre de combat à un cheveu, me laissant surprendre par une feinte, dissimulée dans une autre.

Ce qui me surprit cependant, c'était que mon adversaire, à défaut de maitriser merveilleusement bien l'épée, n'usait absolument pas de magie. Je commençai à croire que ce personnage n'était finalement pas si couard, et qu'il connaissait le sens du mot Honneur.

Sauter tourner esquiver. Mais jamais frapper. Quel mot dur pour un si bel, si fragile être qu'est une rapière. Caresser violemment. Embrasser le sang et benir chaque goutte de sueur, chaque larme, chaque rale. Ils veulent tout simplement dire que vous etes toujours vivant, et que quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez toujours reagir, faire quelque chose, aller plus loin que l'ame elle même. Danser avec son adversaire, comme dans un tango funèbre que l'on aurait entame avec la mort.

Une sensualité à avoir à chaque réplique, comme dans les danses dans les Terres du Sud. Toucher l'adversaire durant un combat, ou même frôler, c'était comme toucher son ego. Un rien le déconcentre.

C'est alors que, alors qu'il plongeait sur moi, j'attrapai son bras d'une poigne de fer, et le contournai avec vivacité, sans le lâcher pour autant. Je me retrouvai dans son dos, collée contre lui, sa main armée bloquée.

L'équipage commença à remuer. Le combat était terminé. J'avais gagné contre plus fort que moi. Crochet semblait vouloir exploser de joie, mais se contentait de sourire, satisfait. Mouche battait avec vivacité des mains, et il était bien le seul. Tous les autres ne bougeaient presque pas, encore sous l'ensorcellement de notre duel. Moi, je souriais, ravie. Je murmurai dans un souffle, à l'oreille de Rumpelstiltskin :

-J'ai gagné.

Il me regarda en coin, un sourire malin dessiné sur ses lèvres :

-Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas fini !

C'est alors qu'il enfonça violemment sa botte talonnée sur le bout d'un de mes pieds nus, m'arrachant un glapissement de douleur. Profitant de cet instant l'inattention, il se dégagea de mon étreinte, et recula de plusieurs pas.

Le combat n'était pas fini.

Furieuse, le pied douloureux, et honteuse de m'être fait avoir par un coup aussi bas et ridicule, me m'élançai de nouveau vers mon adversaire avec un cri de rage. Je balançai toute ma force dans mes coups. Adieu délicatesse du fleuret.

C'était la bête, le besoin assassin de verser du sang pour l'affront qu'il m'avait fait. Ecraser un pied ! Ah ! Quelle bassesse d'esprit ! Quand on veut s'en sortir, on se débrouille, on trouve un moyen, mais pas un moyen d'un pied éclaté !

Je frappai, folle de rage, encore et encore, pivotant, de plus en plus rapide, le sang bouillant dans mes veines. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Il devait payer pour tous les autres.

Sendas et son cerveau de troll. Ces crétins de l'équipage. Ce mouton de Mouche. Ce maudit James Crochet qui m'avait mentis ! Ah ! Tous ces salauds, qui ne méritaient que ça, au final ! Malgré tout le respect que je pouvais leur porter, là s'en était assez ! Ils pouvaient me témoigner de l'attention depuis toujours, je leurs en voulais, je voulais tous les écorcher les uns après les autres. C'était encore pire avec Crochet. Ah ! il m'avais mentis depuis toujours ! Lui je rêvais de lui couper sa deuxième main, lui arracher ses lourdes boucles d'ébène qui poussaient sur sa tête, l'écorcher vif avec son propre crochet, et exposer sa débouille encore vivante au soleil de midi pour qu'il se fasse dévorer éternellement par des milliers de vers !

Dans ma folie, je me rendis compte que, malgré toute l'ardeur que je pouvais mettre dans mes coups, ceux-ci finissaient toujours contrés. Nous pourrions rester des heures ainsi, à nous battre à la lueur de la lune. C'est alors qu'un éclair passa dans mon esprit.

Il fallait faire changer les choses.

Je sautai avec agilité dans les haubans, avec un éclat de rire, et commençai à grimper entre les voiles et les cordages. Mais j'avais oublié une chose, une seule. C'était que ce que j'affrontais n'était pas totalement humain.

Il prit dont un avantage conséquent sur moi, et, dans un panache de fumée souffre, il disparut de sur le pont, pour atterrir exactement à ma destination finale le haut du gréement, avec un rire entendu.

Je sautai, alors sur la bôme sur laquelle il se tenait, et, avec agilité, j'esquivai son coup, leste et pertinent, échappant à son arme de quelques millimètres à peine. J'entendis le sifflement glacé de la lame finement affûtée

En équilibre sur la bôme, alors qu'il tenta de me placer un coup brillamment placé, je vis ses yeux.

Peut-être semblaient-ils inertes, dénués de vie et de cette lueur qui rend le regard vivant, comme celui des requins des mers chaudes. Outre son apparence, il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose que je n'avais encore pas vu chez cet être là.

Ce que je vis dans ses yeux, c'était le Destin.

Ce que j'y vis, c'était une lueur, qui changea totalement ma vision pour cet homme, car c'en était un. Le doute n'était plus permit. C'était un homme maudit, voilà tout. On m'avait longtemps parlé de ces malédictions, cette magie noire qui transforme les êtres en des choses dénuées de conscience, prêt à laisser tomber la chose qui leur est la plus chère pour obtenir plus de Pouvoir qu'ils n'en ont déjà.

Mais bien que maudit, c'était un homme tout de même, avec ses faiblesses et ses souvenirs, heureux ou non. Je les supposai malheureux ces souvenirs, car la lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard n'avait rien de commun avec cet être.

C'était l'espoir.

L'espoir de quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais je ne suis pas idiote. S'il tenait tant à m'emmener, c'est qu'il y avait une raison particulière à cela, qui était forcément liée à cette lueur d'espoir perdu au fond de ses yeux. S'il l'emportait, son espoir n'en serait que renforcé.

Et moi dans tout cela ? Qu'avais-je à perdre finalement ? Je voulu prendre le risque. L'espoir est une chose merveilleuse qu'il ne faut pas faire disparaitre chez beaucoup. S'il restait une part d'humain chez cet être, sans doute n'était-il pas si mauvais que prétendu ? Je ne connaissais pas ce monde, et ce n'était pas en restant sur le Roger que j'allais voir le monde des Terres. Je connaissais le Mers, j'y vivais depuis que j'étais enfant.

Crochet n'était pas mon père. Il ne l'était plus vraiment en tout cas. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre nous. Cette humilité, ce respect, cette certitude de la vérité. Tout cela était partit en éclat avec l'arrivé de Rumpelstiltskin.

Je ne voulais finalement pas me contenter des récits de Monsieur Mouche. Voir cet homme-là bouger avec l'aisance d'une anguille, maitrisant le fleuret aussi bien que Crochet, maniant la magie avec autant de délicatesse et de puissance que les vagues de plein Océan, et avec la fourberie des dragons des Mers de Neverland. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'il avait mis autant de temps à me chercher, sans doute était-ce pour en tirer une contrepartie, y trouver un avantage, quelque chose, je ne savais quoi.

C'était cela. Un je ne sais quoi. Un je ne sais quoi qui me poussait à défier l'ordre instauré, le fragile équilibre entre les règles et le chaos qui régnait sur ce navire.

Un je ne sais quoi d'espoir d'en savoir plus, et d'aider cet inconnu à arriver à ses fins. Cette folie qui m'était propre dans des situations qui semblaient désespérées.

Voilà à quoi je songeai, dans cette demi seconde de suspend, avant que Rumpelstiltskin ne m'administre cet ultime coup d'épée, qui allait décider de la tournure de mon destin tout entier. Ce fut à cet instant là que je décidai de desserrer mon emprise autour de mon arme.

Alors, le temps sembla reprendre son court normal. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le violent coup qu'il me donna m'arracha ma fidèle rapière des mains, et l'envoya valser par-dessus bord.

J'adressai un rictus amusé à mon adversaire, puis, prenant sur ma peur de la douleur, je me laissai tomber de la bôme. La sensation de vide me souleva le cœur durant un court instant. Je laissai échapper un puissant hurlement de douleur lorsque mon corps s'écrasa sur le pont, avec un bruit sourd. Au moins, si un jours je voulais, me jeter d'une falaise, je saurais l'effet que cela fait.

Je laissai échapper un long gémissement de douleur, les os de mon dos me donnant l'impression d'avoir été tous brisés les uns après les autres. Cette entreprise était périlleuse, j'aurais pu y rester. Mais la douleur engendrait le bonheur d'être toujours en vie. Rumpelstiltskin sauta à son tour sur le pont, avec un rire amusé, ses yeux exorbités comme jamais par la joie.

L'équipage, rassemblé autour de nous, n'osait y croire. Leurs doutes furent confirmés quand on entendit le bruit de mon arme jetée à l'eau. Je me redressai difficilement, la douleur me cuisant chaque muscle de mon corps, avec un atroce haut-le-cœur, en restant assise face au vainqueur, souriant, essoufflé, les yeux brillants. Il jeta son arme sur le pont et déclara avec un petit gloussement, les bras écartés :

-J'ai gagné.

Je vis en coin le regard de Crochet. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré ma furieuse envie de le balancer au crocodile, j'en fus bouleversée. Baigné de rouge, au comble du désespoir. Il semblait vouloir s'élancer sur Rumpelstiltskin pour lui arracher les yeux. Il semblait retenir des larmes de fureur, d'incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas que je parte. Mais c'était mon choix après tout. Et il ne pouvait agir de la sorte. Cela serait rompre les termes du contrat, et c'était trop dangereux. Pour moi, autant que pour lui.

"Je suis désolée James. Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur le Jolly Roger, pas après ce que j'ai découvert. Je dois prendre en main mon destin."

Je me relevai, la tête me tournant atrocement. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux, et vacillai légèrement. Puis, je regardai dans les yeux de mon nouveau possesseur, si le terme est permis. La lueur dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparue. Elle brillait même de mille feux, tel un diamant exposé en plein soleil. C'était tout ce qui comptait. J'acquiesçai, et murmurai, grisée :

-Tu as gagné. Je viendrais avec toi Rumpelstiltskin.

Puis, le pas hésitant, boitillant un peu à cause d'une douleur lancinante qui le lacérait la jambe droite, je m'approchai de Crochet. Il était au-delà du désespoir. Mais que cela pouvait-il changer ? J'eus un sourire triste une fois face à lui. Puis, le prenant au dépourvu, je le pris dans mes bras, et l'étreignit une dernière fois, en murmurant :

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, James.

Il me rendit son étreinte, avec une tendresse incomparable. Mon désarrois n'en fut que décuplé jamais il ne m'avait témoigné un tel gage d'attention. Puis, je me se séparai de lui, les larmes aux yeux, avec un sourire désolé, et m'en retournait auprès de l'homme maudit, qui patientait sereinement, les mains jointes, comme s'il priait. Il me tendit son bras, avec un sourire. Résolue, je m'y accrochai nous avançâmes tel un couple sur le point de se marier vers le bord du navire, du côté de la planche des condamnés. Il y avait comme une étrangeté solennelle dans cette avancée.

C'était comme un rêve, ou un cauchemar, mais éveillé. On savait toujours comment ça allait se finir d'habitude. Là, non. C'était l'inconnu. Un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle vie loin de l'écume et des embruns. Loin du mensonge.

Puis, il s'arrêta, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Une dernière fois, je me retournai vers Crochet, et déclarai, avec un rire :

-Hé, Captain ! Je ressors toujours indemne de la gueule du dragon !

Et, soudain, nous fûmes entourés d'une brume jaune vive. Tout se mit à tourner autour de nous, à toute vitesse, et je fus submergée par un haut le cœur. J'avais l'impression de tomber, non de voler à toute vitesse, si vite que j'en étais déformée. Je ne sentais même plus le sol sous mes pieds, je ne voyais rien d'autre que cette atroce brume nauséabonde.

Puis, tout disparut.

Nous n'étions plus sur le Jolly Roger. Je savais que nous en étions loin à présent. Mon mal de la terre me submergea aussitôt, un malaise se mit à grandir dans mon esprit. J'étais trop loin de la mer. Mais je devrais m'y accoutumer dès à présent.

Nous étions debout, au milieu d'un petit village. Nous devions êtres loin des côtes, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel bleu. Les rues étaient animées, on criait de partout, des prix, des gens crasseux brandissaient des légumes ou toute sortes de choses en les présentant à la foule. Il y avait de la musique joyeuse qui provenait d'un peu plus bas dans le village. Des enfants criaient joyeusement en se courant les und après les autres. Des milliers d'odeur se mélangeaient, certaines connues, désagréables, comme le crottin de cheval, le choux et le lard bouilli, agréables, comme des parfums d'épices du Sud des continents où nous avions mouillé il y a fort longtemps, et d'autres inconnues, acides, douces, sucrées ou amères. Des milliers de bruits, les cris, le joyeux brouhaha d'une journée nouvelle d'été.

C'était sans doute cela le jour du marché.

Puis, il se mit à avancer, moi à sa suite, observant avec des grands yeux curieux tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

-Petite Folie. Tu as vraiment bien calculé ton coup. Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?

Je ris doucement. Il s'était souvenu de mon sourire avant ma chute. Il n'était pas fou, il s'était bien douté que j'avais plongé dans le vide pour l'accompagner et quitter le _Roger_.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… La découverte de trop de choses, peut-être ? Ou le désir de savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à moi ?

-Tu es la paye d'un de mes anciens contrats. Il me doit de récupérer mon dû.

J'eus un sourire sarcastique, ne le croyant qu'à demi :

-Au point de prendre 18 ans pour me retrouver ?

-Je suis dur en affaires. Déclara-t-il. Un paiement est un paiement.

-D'accord. Cela est légitime. Et à quoi je vous servirais alors, si je ne suis qu'un paiement ?

Il ne répondit que par un sourire ravis, laissant supposer qu'il me le dirait plus tard. Vu le sourire qu'il m'adressa, cela devait être quelque chose de très intéressant, ou alors de particulièrement diabolique…

Puis, je regardai autour de moi. Les maisons de chaumes s'alignaient, grandes, et leurs habitants semblaient vivre dans la prospérité. La contrée devait être très riche, et le Seigneur très juste, bienveillant et généreux envers son peuple. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de misère la plus extrême, et les plus pauvres semblaient mener une vie convenable. D'ailleurs, dominant de toute sa hauteur glacée, on pouvait voir là-bas, au loin, perché sur la colline, un grand château morne et gris, criant dans sa morne présence la gloire passée d'une vieille famille de chevaliers. Ses pierres grises et froides hurlaient l'ennui du passé et des journées froides et sans vies des riches familles. Je voyais bien le seigneur comme un vieux personnage, vouté par les cent printemps qu'il aurait vu passer, tournant en rond dans son immense prison grise, tourmenté par l'absence de quelque descendance. Drôle de lieux, vraiment. Comme hors du temps. Ce n'était une tache sur un beau tableau, mais au lieu d'être un immonde aléa de son œuvre, elle était normale, elle semblait même donner tout son sens au tableau qui se dressait à moi. Il contrastait avec la gaieté du village, d'où s'en échappait un joyeux brouhaha qui aurait redonné de la vigueur au plus triste des hommes.

Dans mon observation, je constatai alors que l'on murmurait à notre passage, la foule compacte se dispersait à toute vitesse à chaque fois que nous faisons un pas, en jetant des regards épouvantés en direction de Rumpelstiltskin, qui se contentait de les regardai en souriant radieusement.

La peur de ces gens était légitime après tout. L'homme était à craindre, et la fuite était le choix de la sagesse en sa présence.

Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa peau couverte de minuscules écailles vertes et dorées. Il était vraiment hors du commun. J'eus un maigre sourire en l'observant de la sorte, et constatai avec un certain ravissement que, sans cette malédiction, il devait être quelqu'un d'admirable. La magie noire transforme les gens, et les décuple l'ombre dans leur âme. J'avais l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à être touchée par ce genre de chose Je n'avais plus vraiment peur de lui, je m'étais quelque peu accoutumée à sa présence. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas des paysans.

C'est alors que, au loin dans la foule, quelqu'un hurla :

-Quelqu'un en rentré dans le château ! Quelqu'un est rentré dans le château !

Rumpelstiltskin se figea, et tendis l'oreille. La voix continuait de se rapprocher, et la foule semblait s'être arrêtée sous une horreur commune. J'eus un sourire amusé, en voyant les gens se presser pour disparaitre, animés par une peur sans précédents, et fis avec un petit rire jaune :

-Hé bien ! Qui est le seigneur de ces terres ? Il a l'air de faire peur dans le coin !

-C'est moi le Seigneur des terres. Déclara sèchement mon nouveau possesseur. Et c'est de mon château dont il parle.

Je m'esclaffais, surprise :

-Ah, oui, effectivement, ça vous réussit la magie vous, hein ?

C'est alors que l'auteur de la voix émergea de la foule, juste devant nous. C'était un vieux paysan, vêtu d'une blouse et l'un pantalon de toile marron, tous deux élimés, les cheveux coupés eu raz du crâne. Il avait de grands yeux marron, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, le tout cerné de tellement de ride qu'il aurait fallu une journée entière pour en faire le décompte. Il était seul, face à nous deux, et, à la vue de Rumpelstiltskin, son visage se décomposa, comme s'il était sur le point de défaillir. Ce dernier, à la vue du paysan, ouvrit largement les bras, l'air amical, et déclara comme s'il accueillait un grand héro :

-Ah ! Mon vieil ami ! Je vois que tu as été témoins de l'effraction qui a été commise chez moi ! Dis-moi qui tu as vu, et tu en seras récompensé !

L'homme se tut, et se tassa sur lui-même, comme voulant disparaitre dix pieds sous terre. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un petit bruit apeuré.

-Allons, allons, je ne vais pas te transformer en escargot mon brave ! Parle donc !

L'intéressé ne dit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Mais parle voyons ! S'entêta Rumpelstiltskin en haussant le ton de sa voix, commençant à s'énerver.

Le paysans ne bougea pas, et gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol, comme un misérable. Il ne répondrait pas. Il avait trop peur pour cela. Les sourcils froncés, je posai une main sur l'épaule du Seigneur, et lui jetai un regard entendu. Si l'obtention de cette information lui tenait trop à cœur, je ferais en sorte qu'il l'aie. Je peux au moins servir à cela, non ? Et puis, si on a déjà persuadé un demi-troll de ne pas manger la moitié de l'équipage par ce qu'il avait faim, je pense que convaincre un paysan serait être un jeu d'enfant.

Je le baissai vers le vieillard, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et demandai, les sourcils froncés :

-Regardes-moi dans les yeux l'ami.

Il détourna le regard. J'insistai, contenant ma colère :

-Regardes-moi dans les yeux te dis-je !

Il leva son regard, et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les miens. C'était un regard fatigué par l'âge et l'expérience de la vie. Lourd de tristesse et grisé par la pauvreté des temps passés. Je ne cillai pas, et murmurai :

-Tu vas écouter uniquement ma voix. Et tu répondras à ma question avec précision, car c'est ce que je désire que tu fasses.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer mes prunelles vertes, ébahis, en clignotant mollement des yeux, et balbutia :

-Oui… Oui, je ferais cela.

-_Qui _as-tu vu pénétrer dans le château de Rumpelstiltskin ?

Comme hypnotisé, il répondit avec une sorte de mécanisme, son mutisme premier ayant totalement disparut :

-Une grande dame en noir. Une diabolique personne. Elle a brûlé le pont-levis d'un seul geste de la main. Je crois que c'était une sorcière.

Je jetai un regard inquiet en direction du Seigneur des terres, croyant connaitre déjà l'identité de la personne concernée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à mes yeux qui correspondait à cette description, et je crois que Rumpelstiltskin avait le même pressentiment que moi. Il eut un soupir agacé, et murmura dans sa barbe, avant de s'élancer vers son château à pas de loups, la foule s'écartant au fur et à mesure de sa progression :

-Maikeskelmveuxencore ?

Je m'élançai à sa suite, en direction de son château, ignorant encore l'avenir qui m'était réservé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte du château. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, car pour l'heure, ce n'était qu'un petit tas de cendres, dont on aurait eu du mal à imaginer la grandeur originelle.

-Visiblement elle est contrariée… Jeta Rumpelstiltskin, en observant les contours fumants de l'entrée.

Je déglutis, impressionnée d'une telle puissance, et fis, ironique :

-Au moins si vous aviez des réparations à faire sur cette porte, le problème est réglé…

Il eut un rictus, et se contenta d'entrer dans son palais.

-La Reine a toujours été la délicatesse incarnée…

Du grand hall pavé de marbre, surplombé par un lustre en cristal, il passa directement dans une pièce adjacente, une grande salle de réception sans doute, à en voir la longue table qui s'y dressait sur un immense tapis pourpre.

Les lieux étaient savamment décorés avec des meubles d'un gout exquis, et une armoire aux vitres rutilantes, remplie à craquer de millions d'objets -des centaines de fioles, des marionnettes, un étrange couteau, ou même des animaux empaillés jusqu'à un service pour le thé- recouvrait le mur du fond. Les autres pans de murs étaient garnis de tapisseries ayant certainement plus de vingt fois mon âge. Un magnifique lustre se dressait au-dessus de la robuste et longue table, mais je doutais cependant qu'elle n'ait jamais été remplie en sa totalité de convives, et là-bas, au coin de la salle, se tenais, sage, robuste et fier, un rouet. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il était là ce machin, je ne voyais pas l'utilité dont il aurait eu d'un truc pareil. A vrai dire, ce rouet n'était pas à sa place en ce lieu.

Mais outre cette machine à filer la laine, l'ensemble de la pièce, du château tout simplement, c'était surprenant quand même, quand on voyait l'allure du propriétaire, on aurait certainement placé son lieu de vie dans une grotte ou une tanière perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt maudite, peuplée d'arbre animés, de dragons et de petites fées, mais passons. Comme qui dirais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Surtout dans ce monde, où une bête immonde pouvait renfermer un cœur d'or. Tiens prenez le Capitaine Croch… Ah non pas lui… Il ne valait pas mieux que certains autres lui…

Alors prenons… Ahem… Enfin bref, je n'ai pas d'exemples en tête dans l'immédiat, mais vous avez compris l'essentiel, faut pas se fier à l'apparence, et le fus agréablement surprise en pénétrant dans cette pièce.

C'était un peu poussiéreux tout de même… Sans doute n'avait-il pas de domestiques ?

Et, une fois entrée dans la pièce, sans crier gare, il me poussa sans vergogne vers un rideau, auquel je m'accrochai fermement avec un petit cri de surprise pour ne pas trébucher :

-Cache toi là, et n'en bouge pas. Dit-il. Je veux voir ce qu'elle veut.

Il s'élança au dehors de la pièce à pas de loup, alors qu'on entendait une puissante détonation à l'étage, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment, et moi avec.

Je jetai autour de moi des regards affolés, ne sachant que faire dans l'immédiat. La reine était ici ! Et il allait l'approcher de moi à distance que trop rapprochée ! Si elle me voyait, j'étais certaine qu'elle allait me faire la peau.

J'ignorais pourquoi, quelque chose au fond de moi me le disait, comme une petite conscience qui vous pousse à la réflexion. Maudite petite conscience, toujours là au moment où on n'a pas besoin d'elle ! C'est vraiment quelque chose qui vous pourris la vie la conscience, sincèrement… A vous dire si c'est bien ou pas, à vous faire aller à contre sens de vos désirs les plus profonds par ce que mâââdame la conscience le désire ! Et comme nous ne sommes que des petits moutons, nous l'écoutons cette brave petite voix de la Conscience. Enfin, heureusement qu'il y en a certains qui ne font pas ce qu'elle exige. Les pirates par exemple. James m'avais toujours dit ''Suivre l'instinct, et jamais la conscience. La conscience mène aux erreurs.''.

Sauf que là, madame la Conscience avait l'air d'avoir raison en disant que la reine risquait de m'étouffer en me faisant gober de force une pomme rouge comme le sang.

Puis, jetant mes pensées et ma panique aux oubliettes, je me repris, et fis ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire. J'entendais des bruits se rapprocher. Des éclats de voix, l'un criait, l'autre riait.

A moment où on ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans un puissant fracas, je me dissimulai de justesse derrière le rideau de velours pourpre, plein de poussière qui menaçait de me faire éternuer. Tapie dans ma cachette, je me contentai d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passait. Des bruits de pas talonnés, légers, souples. C'était la femme que le paysan du village avait vu, sans aucun doute.

-Mais passons ma Reine ! Déclara la voix de Rumpelstiltskin. Quelle joie de vous revoir ici !

La manière avec laquelle il disait cela laissait largement sous-entendre qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. J'admirai alors ce sang froid qui possédait face à un personnage aussi intimidant que la reine d'Engelviner. Il était vraiment passionnant, tant dans l'être que le paraitre. J'avais eu raison de quitter le _Jolly Roger_.

Cachée derrière le rideau, une voix trainante et méprisante résonna dans la pièce. C'était la même voix que lorsque je l'avais vue la première fois. Froide et hautaine, j'imaginais bien la personne qui la possédait, se dresser de toute sa hauteur face au magicien :

-J'ai une affaire à te proposer Rumpelstiltskin.

-Cela pourra te paraitre surprenant ma Reine, mais je m'en doutais déjà. Railla le châtelain.

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, puis il avoua avec un rire jaune :

-Quoique non, je pensais plutôt que tu venais te plaindre du dernier coup que je t'ais fait.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas, je te rassure. Mais là n'est pas la question Rumpel. Je veux que tu me retrouve la fille de James Crochet.

Derrière mon rideau, j'eus un mouvement de surprise, et sentis mon visage se décomposer. Elle me voulait moi ? Ma petite voix de la Conscience n'avait pas eu si tort en disant qu'elle m'aurait écorchée en me voyant cette folle.

Je m'arrêtai de respirer lorsque j'entendis la voix de Rumpelstiltskin résonner dans la pièce. Allait-il me livrer à la reine ? Il en serait bien capable ce fourbe.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Elle n'est pas méchante cette petite, tu sais.

Je serai les dents, en priant à toute vitesse n'importe qu'elle divinité du Royaume pour qu'il ne me livre pas. Il en était capable, s'il avait quelque chose de conséquent à y gagner en contrepartie, plus que le payement que j'étais. J'étais prête à sauter à travers la fenêtre qui était dans mon dos pour échapper à la Reine. Tant pis si mon crâne devait s'éclater contre le sol, dix mètres plus bas. Cela serait déjà moins pire que de subir un des tourments que la Reine infligeait à ses sujets qui la déçoivent. Ou pire que les tourments, elle pouvait m'obliger à travailler à sa solde. Tel un loup enchainé comme un vulgaire clébard, un dragon mis en cage. Il n'y a rien de pire que cela, subir l'affront d'être entravé, d'être l'esclave de cette ridicule royauté.

Puis, provoquant sur moi une vague de frissons, la Reine apporta sa réponse :

-Cette petite peste m'a vendu une marchandise qui ne fonctionne pas. Elle doit payer pour cet affront.

J'en eu le souffle coupé, et un sourire ravis éclaira alors mon visage, oubliant le risque que j'encourrais pour l'heure. James ne m'avais pas donné le Poison. Je fus en même temps époustouflée, et ravie. Je retins un gloussement moqueur. Vous savez, vendre quelque chose d'aussi dangereux à quelqu'un comme la Reine ne m'avait pas ravie. Bien que nous ne soyons pas des modèles de la Morale, Crochet se doutait bien que cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux, et pourrais nuire à des personnes très importantes. Nous sommes des pirates, certes, mais nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles tout de même. Et puis, cela me faisait plaisir de savoir que nous avions escroqué la Reine. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait après ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir dans le monde de la piraterie.

D'ailleurs, elle allait vite en besogne. En l'espace même de 10 heures elle avait dû avoir l'utilité de ce poison pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie et de surcroît rendre visite à Rumpelstiltskin pour se venger.

La joie des décalages horaires. Là où était amarré de navire de Crochet, ils devaient dormir profondément à l'heure qu'il était… D'ailleurs, je commençais à sentir la fatigue tirailler mon visage.

-Ah, mais ma reine. Je ne suis pas un mercenaire moi. Je suis libre comme le vent ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner à te trouver cette gamine ? Répondit Rumpelstiltskin, le ton de sa voix un peu dubitatif.

-De l'or, et ma protection. Répondit-elle fermement.

Réponse toute faite, seule chose que pouvait répondre un souverain lorsqu'il avait recourt à un mercenaire. Sauf que Rumpelstiltskin n'est pas à proprement parler un mercenaire comme les autres…

-Je n'ai que faire de l'or. Quand à ta protection, garde-la. N'oublie pas que je suis la personne la plus puissante en ce bas monde. Ton offre ne m'intéresse pas. Ou tu proposes autre chose, ou tu pars.

L'imagination peut porter très loin. Une bouche tordue d'un rictus sévère, invaincu, un regard froid hautain. Pas un mot ne fut nécessaire à mon petit esprit pour imaginer la scène qui se déroulait derrière le rideau. Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le château, puis disparurent. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à offrir que son or et son influence. Du moins pour l'instant.

Après quelques d'instants de suspend, je commençai à remuer, gênée. C'est alors que je pris enfin l'initiative de sortir de ma cachette, avec comme uniques paroles :

-Merci.

Il m'avait protégée, c'était la moindre des choses.

C'est alors que, entendant cela, Rumpelstiltskin eut un rire sonore, nullement contenu. Bon, visiblement il n'était pas habitué aux remerciements…

-Ne t'emporte pas, ma p'tite chérie ! J'ai décliné l'offre de la Reine car ce qu'elle me promettait en échange ne m'intéressais pas ! Voyons, aurais tu songé à un seul instant que je puisse avoir de la compassion ou de l'attachement pour toi ? S'écria-t-il, avant de glousser à nouveau.

Vexée, je fis, en croisant les bras :

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que vous êtes capable d'aimer.

-Tu supposes mal alors. Sache que si je devais aimer et embrasser quelqu'un d'on véritable baiser d'amour…

Il claqua des doigts, et déclara guilleret :

-Pouf ! Plus de pouvoirs !

Tiens donc ? Voilà ce qui était intéressant comme détail. Cette malédiction-là était donc réversible ? J'ignorais cela possible. Pour moi, quelqu'un qui emprunte la voie des ténèbres n'en ressort jamais. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'étais pas sotte. Ce détail, ce savoir était un atout qu'il me donnait, bien qu'inconsciemment. Je rétorquai, innocente :

-Cela n'exclue pas le fait que vous pouvez. Vous pouvez, mais ne voulez pas, il faut faire attentions aux nuances.

-Tu ne manques pas d'air. C'est bien, c'est bien, tant mieux.

Je laissai échapper un bâillement, sentant la fatigue me monter dans les yeux.

-D'ailleurs, tu vas en avoir besoin tout de suite de ton cran. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Les yeux fatigués, je lui jetai un regard vitreux. Comment ? Cela faisait plus d'une journée que j'étais éveillée, sans dormir ou e reposer, et il voulait m'envoyer au combat dès maintenant ? C'en était perdu de moi si je devais affronter un dragon dans cet état-là. D'autant plus que je ne maitrisais pas la magie, alors là, la chose serait encore plus dangereuse.

Mais je pris sur moi. La fatigue n'était que virtuelle, je ne pouvais pas faillir dès à présent. Pas pour une broutille qu'il pouvait me demander. Et il n'avait pas parlé de dragon à affronter il me semble. Alors pourquoi élaborer tout de suite des théories hasardeuses ?

Ne pas me plaindre, et écouter. Encaisser, garder mes opinions et mes désirs pour ma propre conscience dès lors. Montrer que j'étais bien digne d'être celle que j'étais, une pirate, une vrai, loin d'être une de ces minaudières enrubannées de la haute société.

-Qu'est-ce ? Laissai-je échapper avec un sourire que j'espérai crédible, ma fatigue s'en allant peu à peu.

-La Bête faramineuse. La Tarasque.

-Oui, excellent, ça m'aide. Et je dois faire quoi ? Lui apprendre à faire le beau ?

-La tuer. Un villageois m'a accordé sa prochaine moisson pour que je l'en débarrasse. Cela me sera utile pour avoir de l'or. Et j'aimerais voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

Je ne répondis pas, et me contentais de l'observer, attendant le reste des ordres, comme j'en avais coutume lorsque je recevais des ordres du capitaine sur le _Jolly_ _Roger_. Bon… Visiblement je n'aurais pas à tuer un dragon, mais quelque chose dans les mêmes cordes… Généralement, quand un villageois veut se débarrasser de quelque chose, c'est que cette chose en question n'est pas un monstre tout gentil qui n'attend que de vous des câlins. En plus, rien que par le nom, on se doutait un peu qu'elle était féroce cette bête là… Bête faramineuse… Il me semblait avoir déjà vu une gravure de cette bestiole là, dans un des ouvrages de la maigre bibliothèque de la cabine de James.

-Si tu survis, je t'estimerais digne de rester ici. Acheva-t-il avec son sourire qui ne le quittait jamais.

Je compris. La chose était peut-être trop dangereuse pour lui, et il m'envoyait à l'abattoir pour sauver sa propre peau. Ou pire, faire croire au paysan qu'il essayait de tuer la bête, mais que cela se soldait par un échec, obligeant ce dernier à poursuivre le don de moisson jusqu'à la mort de la Tarasque. Ingénieux. Mais particulièrement lâche ? J'eus un rire jaune :

-Ah oui, d'accord… Vous en avez tué combien comme ça ?

Il eut un sourire narquois à mon égard, laissant sous-entendre que ce que j'avais supposé était juste :

-Je t'épargnerais ce savoir, histoire de ne pas ébranler ton âme pure. C'est important ça, pour s'approcher d'une Tarasque. Sinon elle ne se montre pas à toi.

-Très bien. Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me chercher ? Vous vous êtes dit ''tiens, je ne trouve plus d'idiot pour aller me renouveler mon or, alors je vais aller la chercher'', c'est ça ? Vous n'avez pas l'âme pure, donc il vous faut trouver des gobelins pour faire le boulot à votre place.

Les gobelins étant des bestioles particulièrement idiotes, elles étaient facilement manipulables. Me comparer à un gobelin n'était guère flatteur, mais au moins, le mot était donné.

-Dans les grandes lignes, oui. Avoua Rumpelstiltskin sans remords, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Tu es intelligente petite.

-J'ai l'habitude des coups tordus comme ça. Je suis pirate après tout. Lâchai-je dédaigneuse. Et comment je la tue cette machin chose ?

Il eut un air ravis, comprenant que j'acceptais sa mission. Ma fatigue partie loin aux oubliettes, je me contentais de gonfler mon orgueil. Après avoir affronté des milliers de bestioles informes des territoires vierges de Neverland, ce n'était, après tout, pas une bestiole faramineuse qui allait me faire trembler.

Rumpelstiltskin pivota sur lui-même, et se dirigea vers la grande armoire vitrée du fond de la pièce. L'air solennel, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un arc et une flèche, tous deux poussiéreux. Il souffla dessus, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière qui disparut au bout d'une demi-seconde. Il s'en retourna à mes côtés, et me tendis l'arme, avec un sourire :

-Et je te fais don de cet arc. La flèche ne loupe jamais la cible. Vois son utilité contre cette bête, mais va jusqu'au bout de la chose. Ce sont les termes du contrat.

Je m'en emparai. A peine mes doigts effleurèrent le bois de l'arme que je sentis quelque chose en moi se bouleverser. Quelque chose, un sentiment noir, un fougue, un désir inasouvis, dont l'ardeur avait été apaisée par ma conscience et les mœurs. Cette folie assassine héritée du fond des cavernes, se désir se sentir du sang couler sur mes mains. Je clignotai des yeux, troublée, mais ne bougeai pas, refusant le laisser paraitre ce trouble.

Cet arc était-il maudit, faisant de moi un être maudit à mon tour ?

En tout cas, ce trouble-là, Rumpelstiltskin le vit immédiatement, et cela lui arracha un sourire sardonique. Je déglutis, et les doigts fermement serrés autour de l'arc et de la flèche magique, je jetai docilement, ce sentiment meurtrier qui faisait battre violemment mon sang dans mes veines :

-Bien.

Sous sourire ne disparaissant pas, il m'informa :

-Tu la trouveras dans une caverne du côté de la rivière. Prend garde, c'est fourbe les Tarasque.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça, puisque vous n'en avez jamais vu ? Fis-je avec une ironie non dissimulée.

-Disons que c'est l'opinion publique. Oh, et une dernière chose…

Il me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire amusé :

-Une offrande à une Tarasque se doit d'être vêtue correctement, cela va sans dire.

-Je suis vêtue comme il faut. Et je ne me considère pas comme une offrande. Je vous ramènerais la peau de cette Tarasque avant ce soir.

Il claqua des doigts, et avant que je n'eusse le temps d'ouvrir plus longtemps la bouche, un panache de fumée se forma autour de moi. Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa, tout avait disparu, pour laisser place à une longue robe émeraude. Mon pantalon, ma chemise, mon foulard ensanglanté accroché à ma main blessée, ma rapière et ma bouse ! Tous mes effets qui me rattachaient encore au monde de la piraterie, tout cela avait disparu en l'espace de quelque secondes ! Je m'insurgeai, en prenant Rumpelstiltskin par le col de sa chemise, le poing levé :

-Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! Je refuse de porter ces ridicules atours ! Ce n'est pas pratique pour deux sous ces machins ! Imaginez que je veuille grimper à un arbre, ou fuir dans les bois ?

Il disparut dans un panache de fumée, pour réapparaitre derrière moi, avec un rire narquois :

-Que de violence. Cependant, ces vêtements-là te rendront trop reconnaissable aux yeux des paysans. Imagine que la reine lance un avis pour ta recherche ? Il leur sera facile de te retrouver avec des habits de marins.

Il n'avait pas tellement tort. Il est vrai que dans les terres, les us et coutumes n'étaient pas les mêmes que sur les côtes.

-Il faudra changer au moins cela si tu tiens à ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Et tu sauras t'adapter à cette nouvelle tenue pour le combat. Un pirate c'est comme les chats non ? Ca retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

J'eus un soupir de rage, et me contentais de grincer des dents, en pivotant vers la sortie du château.

-La rivière est facile à trouver. Elle est au plus bas du village ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me contentai de laisser échapper un grognement in intéressé en unique réponse, agacée, et poursuivit ma route. Alors que je mettais les pieds dehors, j'entendis au loin une voix rieuse me crier, avec un rire maléfique, et le terme ne serait qu'un euphémisme :

-Bonne chance Petite folie !

Cette ridicule remarque n'eus le don que de me faire fulminer un peu plus.

Tout cela à cause d'une histoire de vêtement, direz-vous ?

Peut-être.

Mais pour moi, cela était bien plus que des simples habits de fortune. Ils avaient tous leur valeur sentimentale, une valeur symbolique, comme des talismans qui me protégeaient d'une bête ou d'un esprit du Malin…

Je parvins au village, et me mit à détaler comme un vulgaire animal vers le plus bas point du village, en me remémorant de ce pourquoi je m'étais autant attachée à ces effets qui m'avaient été substitués à l'instant.

Ma veste carmin, arrachée à un Dom Juan des terres du sud qui avait tenté de me faire la cour comme à une petite crétine minaude. Il me semblait que cela avait débouché sur une bagarre générale au court de laquelle le concerné s'était fait abattre par l'un des hommes du _Roger_. Mais passons… Mon pantalon, que je trainais avec moi depuis mon enfance, qui avait toujours été mille fois trop grand pour moi, rattaché par un simple foulard d'un tissu très rare, aussi léger que l'air et coulant comme de l'eau, tissé par les elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Je ne préciserais pas que je l'avais volé sur un marché, après avoir passé un pari avec des hommes.

Enfin bref, toutes ces petite histoires qui faisant mon passé et ma personne, gravé dans du matériel. Mes sentiments, mes souvenirs, mes états d'âmes.

J'avais l'espoir de les récupérer, d'ailleurs, la perspective que le contraire puisse arriver m'horrifiait.

Allons bon, il n'avait aucune, mais strictement aucune raison de garder ces précieuses loques pour lui… Et quand bien même, pourquoi les garderait-il ? En faire une décoction de mon caractère ? Peu probable et que trop impossible.

Même James me disait que si un jour quelqu'un essayait d'enfermer mon caractère en bouteille, il n'aurait que pour résultat une puissante explosion et une face complètement défigurée.

J'avais dépassé le village depuis longtemps, et m'était introduite dans une forêt, qui allait toujours en pente.

Le silence, le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent, de crissement des insectes autour de moi. Au loin, un vol d'oiseaux.

Puis enfin, de l'eau qui s'écoule avec violence. Je dévalai une ultime pente, puis arrivai enfin à cette fameuse rivière, avec un sourire ravis. Puissance calme, violente douceur, le torrent qui coule, et coule inlassablement, sans que rien ni personne ne le retienne. Dans une blancheur d'une pureté tellement innocente, que même les nuages du paradis semblaient gris à côté de cette pureté. Puissante mélodie, tonnerre assourdissant qu'était cette rivière coulant à flot.

Je me mis alors à longer le long de ce serpent de cristal liquide, mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la vase gelée, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. SI je m'en tenais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne tarderais à parvenir au repère de la bête faramineuse. Ce qui était juste.

Je distinguai un peu plus bas, l'entrée d'une gorge sombre. Des profondes traces de pas étaient marquées dans le sol boueux. Ce n'étaient pas des traces humaines, et elles étaient trop grosses pour appartenir à un animal de ma connaissance, ne serai-ce qu'un ours.

Je parvins devant cette ouverture sombre, et me figeai devant, les pieds joints dans une des empreintes vaseuses qu'avait laissé l'animal. Je frissonnai en observant l'obscurité des lieux. C'était un vide, un cruel espace mortel qui m'invitait à plonger en lui, pour qu'il puisse me gober tout rond comme un simple amuse-gueule.

C'était sans nuls doutes ça, la grotte dont il était question. En même temps, j'imaginais mal on bestiole appelée la Bête Faramineuse vivre ailleurs que dans une grotte sombre et puante… Admettez que voir un troll se gambader joyeusement dans des champs fleuris au milieu des papillons et des fées, cela fait un peu étrange non ? Cela aurait fait le même effet qi on mettait une Tarasque dans un lieu autre que cette grotte reculée…

Je ne bougeai pas immédiatement, réticente, songeant qu'il était encore temps pour moi de fuit, fuit loin de Rumpelstiltskin et de des contrats empoisonnés.

Mais il me retrouverais de toutes manières. Il me retrouverait toujours. Alors pourquoi fuir ? Pour préserver ma vie d'une créature inconnue ? Quelle plaisanterie. Quand à mourir, autant mourir bien, et dignement.

Mourir de la sorte était peut-être digne, je ne savais pas vraiment. Peut-être.

Mon instinct primaire me hurlait pourtant que je fonçais la tête la première dans les ennuis. Tant plis pour l'instinct.

Je m'avançai, déterminée, en songeant que, après tout, un marché est un marché.

Les falaises de la gorge étaient noires comme l'obscurité des lieux, et couverte d'une moisissure qui n'avait probablement jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Les roches semblaient terriblement tranchantes, et, par pure précaution, même si ma vie en dépendait, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de les escalader sous peine de me retrouver avec des doigts en moins.

Il y avait une odeur nauséabonde dans ces lieux, de plus en plus agressive au fil de mon avancée. Un immonde mélange de mille corps en putréfaction, de vase et de milliers d'autres odeurs dont je ne parvins pas à identifier l'origine exacte, si ce n'est que la chose qui émanait une telle puanteur devait être difforme.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Pas de vie, presque pas de lumière, pas de bruit…L'endroit idéal pour se terrer lorsqu'on est une bête comme une Tarasque.

C'est alors que quelque chose craqua en dessous de moi, faisant résonner dans le ravin cet atroce bruit d'un bras qui se casse. J'avais marché sur quelque chose de mou, et humide. Ce n'était pas de la boue, c'était accompagné d'une odeur trop sale pour ce se soit de la boue. Un frisson d'horreur grimpa tel un immonde serpent gelé dans mon dos. Je baissai mes yeux pour observer ce qui avait provoqué un tel bruit, puis contint un cri d'horreur. Sans parvenir à crier réellement pour laisser échapper ma peur grandissante dans mon ventre, je laissai échapper une espèce de gloussement apeuré, qui résonna dans la gorge aux falaises noires et escarpées. J'avais marché sur une carcasse dépouillée.

Une carcasse humaine.

On voyait encore les yeux blancs, écarquillés d'horreur, la bouche tordue par un rictus qui ressemblait à un hurlement d'horreur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pousser. Sa cervelle éclatée était à moitié rongée par les rats, et c'était bien la seule chose qui restait d'elle. Ses os étaient brisés nettoyés, dévorés, et ses entrailles, juste sous mes pieds. J'eus un mouvement de reculs, sentant la nausée m'envahir à chaque fois que je respirai cet air vicié de millier de cadavres là depuis aussi longtemps qu'on pouvait le permettre.

Car ce n'était pas la seule. Des milliers d'autres étaient là. Des carcasses, et des armes brisées, rouillées, ou éclatées.

Ce diable de Rumpelstiltskin n'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Aucune compassion ? Il en avait envoyé des centaines, et ce surement depuis des années, et il en envoyait encore, sans le moindre état d'âme ?

C'est alors que, du fond de la gorge, retentis un immonde rugissement, qui ébranla mon corps en entier, comme si l'on frappait avec violence en moi, comme sur un tambour. Il résonna longtemps, puis, j'entendis quelque chose bouger au fond. Le sol se mit à trembler. Des globes lumineux s'allumèrent dans l'ombre, là-bas, pour me fixer dans un grognement qui ne cessait pas.

C'est alors que, émergeant d'une crevasse sombre et nauséabonde, je vis enfin l'être à affronter.

Elle était immense. Au moins deux fois ma taille, et sans doutes pesait-elle plusieurs tonnes. C'était une sorte de dragon à six pattes courtes comme celles d'un ours, un torse comme celui d'un bœuf, le corps long et robuste, couverts de fines écailles semblables à la carapace cuirassée d'un crocodile et munie d'une queue écailleuse se terminant par un dard de scorpion. Sa tête… J'ignorais si l'on pouvait nommer cela une tête à vrai dire. Cela ressemblait au prolongement de son corps, ridé comme le visage d'un vieil homme, avec un nez de serpent, et des dents blanches comme l'écume de la mer, affutées comme une rapière neuve.

Elle grognait, en position d'attaque, comme certains chiens le font quand ils se sentent menacés.

La bête m'observait de ses yeux furibonds. Je ne tremblais pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas intimidée par l'allure imposante de cette créature. Le temps m'avait appris à ne pas faire attention aux apparences, surtout en ce bas monde.

Je devais être particulièrement barjo pour penser cela. Vraiment. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des cadavres, des femmes qui avaient été envoyées là dans l'espoir qu'elles occident la bête. Tout me poussait à croire ce cette Tarasque était le mal incarné.

Mais quelque chose me disais pourtant le contraire. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. Avez-vous l'idée de pourquoi j'étais poussée à croire cela ? Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. Mais c'était bien le cas. Elle n'était pas mauvaise cette créature, car dans ses yeux, je voyais quelque chose qui me poussait à voir au-delà des apparences.

Une bête, une vraie bête, n'a rien au fond des yeux, un animal est dépourvu de raison, ses yeux sont donc dépourvus de cette lueur intelligence qui nous est donnée à nous, humains. Mais là, cette bête avait une lueur au fond des yeux, comme Rumpelstiltskin lors de notre duel, qui avait l'Espoir dans les yeux. Etait-ce la folie meurtrière qui enflammait ses yeux, dans l'instinct primaire de me déchiqueter les os ? Non, rien de cela.

C'était la peur.

Immonde sentiment, abjecte faiblesse, qui touchait chaque être vivant en ce monde, qui pouvait le pousser à accomplir le pire. La peur qui poussait, telle une seconde conscience, à accomplir des actes contre nature, à se défendre dans un dernier élan d'espoir. La peur de mourir, la peur de souffrir.

Sa patte avant était couverte d'un bleu sale, qui giclait d'une plaie béante. Voilà l'origine de sa peur.

C'était une bête traquée. Elle avait peur pour sa vie.

Prudente, sans lâcher son regard, je balançai alors mon arc un peu plus loin, avec l'unique flèche qui m'avait été donnée, entre les corps humides de sang et de boue, puis levai les mains. Je n'avais pas d'autres armes.

Je ne doutais pas que cette bête était dotée d'intelligence.

Quel être pouvait ressentir la peur, sans pouvoir ressentir d'autres émotions, et par conséquent avoir un peu de jugeote ? Cela coulait sous sens. Vous savez, même si elle me dévorait cette bête, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Elle ne faisait que se défendre après tout, j'étais sur ses terres. Et les animaux ont toujours eu plus de sentiments et de respect que les hommes. D'ailleurs, j'aurais eu plus confiance en cette tarasque qu'envers la race humaine.

Oh, je ne me considère pas comme un modèle à suivre, je vous rassure, je fais même partie des pires exemples de la race humaine. Mais comprenez qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'espoir et d'attentes à miser sur les êtres. On est toujours déçus, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La créature, voyant que j'étais à sa merci, cessa de montrer des crocs. Elle pencha sa tête sur la droite, puis sur la gauche incrédule. Elle ne bougea plus. Et, les oreilles baissées, elle s'anima, et s'approcha de moi, en me reniflant, prudente. Elle colla ses naseaux humides contre moi, ses yeux écarquillés de curiosité, son souffle chaud soulevant doucement ma robe.

Puis, ma main parcourue d'un léger tremblement, je caressai alors la tête écailleuse de la créature. Elle était recouverte d'un tout petit duvet, si fin qu'on ne le voyait pas, mais qui recouvrait chaque partie de son corps à première vue cuirassé. Elle se figea aussitôt, et ferma les yeux, comme un chat fait quand on commence à lui gratter entre les oreilles.

J'eus un sourire amusé, puis, lui jetai, avec un petit rire :

-T'es pas bien méchante toi… Comme Rumpelstiltskin, on dirait comme ça que tu es le mal incarné, mais au fond t'es comme une grosse peluche, non ?

Elle leva alors ses yeux jaunes brillants vers moi. Pour peu, j'aurais cru qu'elle me souriait, avec ses longues babines qui laissaient entrevoir ses dents éclatantes. Je fixai ses yeux, puis lui murmurai, sans ciller :

-Je t'emmène avec moi. Je vais te protéger. Là où on va, personne ne pourra te faire du mal. Je te soignerais.

Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement curieux. J'ignorais si elle avait compris.

Je pivotai, et, évitant les carcasses immondes, je sortis du ravin, la bête à mes côtés, qui boitillait en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Elle avait dévoré des humains. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus pire que d'en envoyer à la mort comme le faisait Rumpelstiltskin. Et si elle les avait dévorées, je ne doutais pas que ce n'était dans l'unique but de se défendre. Je connaissais cela, moi-même ayant été obligée de tuer pour garder la vie sauve, lors de plusieurs abordages. Je me répugnais à ôter la vie. Mais il y avait des fois où l'on n'avait pas le choix, que si on ne tuait pas, c'est nous qui serions le tué.

La vie ne tient qu'à un ridicule petit fil, que les trois Parques pouvaient couper à chaque instant.

Cette Tarasque, j'allais m'en occuper personnellement, mais ce n'était pas par la mort que j'allais luis régler son compte.

Nous sortîmes de la gorge. C'est alors que, la bête à mes côtés, après que j'eusse fait quelque pas me stoppa, et donna un petit coup de museau dans mes reins. Je me retournai et la considérai dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

Elle leva ses yeux jaunes vers son dos, me faisant comprendre que je devais monter sur son dos. J'eus un frémissement d'horreur tout le long de mon échine.

-Tu veux que je monte là-haut ?

Elle semblait comprendre ce que je disais. Un étrange mouvement de tête, un ovale tracé avec le bout de son museau humide qui semblait vouloir dire oui.

Je considérai le dos de la Tarasque sans bouger. Ecailleux comme la peau d'un serpent visqueux, des épines luisantes qui semblaient la protéger de quelques prédateurs qui oseraient commettre l'outrage de s'en prendre à une magesté comme elle.

Je soupirai. Après tout, j'avais accordé ma confiance à cette créature, je devais en assumer les conséquences, quelle qu'elles puissent être…

Avec un mouvement d'hésitation, j'escaladai avec difficultés la peau glissante de la bête, puis, me cramponnant fermement à une de ses épines sur son dos, les jambes flageolantes, je murmurai, la voix tremblante :

-Au château ma grande.

Le démarrage fut très violent. Elle partit aussitôt, comme une flèche lancée d'un arc tendu au maximum de sa puissance, manquant de me faire lâcher prise. Je laissai échapper un hurlement de terreur qui résonna à l'autre bout de la vallée voyant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse autour de moi. Un rugissement retentis à son tour. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, les cheveux et mes vêtements claquaient comme des coups de fouets sur ma peau transie de terreur. Ne pas lâcher prise. Une délicieuse sensation remonta dans les entrailles. Comme la sensation de voler, d'être au-dessus de tous les communs des mortels.

J'étais un comme noble rapace.

Royale créature qui virevoltait dans les airs avec autant d'aisance que les dauphins dans la mer. Une danse sensuelle avec l'air et la terre, un combat mortel contre le vent. La force, la puissance.

Le Pouvoir.

J'étais comme un Dieu, dominant chaque être, pouvant exercer toute mes volontés sur n'importe quel être.

Ce sentiment qui pouvais pousser le plus faible des hommes à devenir un véritable héros, l'aider à soulever des montagnes pour protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher, ou bien parvenir à ses fins.

Elle ne courrait pas. Elle bondissait, de longs sauts, souples, légers, lestes. On n'entendait pas le sol vibrer sous sa course, malgré sa taille imposante. C'était une belle chose que de la voir ainsi, folie sauvage bondir dans la forêt, virevoltant entre les arbres, évitant les branches qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Elle bondit alors hors de la forêt, et commença à remonter à toute vitesse le village, sous les hurlements de terreur des paysans à sa vue. La Tarasque s'était échappée, cela serait un bain de sang, elle venait rassasier sa soif de sang.

Mais le lui faisait confiance, elle ne leur ferait pas de mal. Pas tant que j'étais là en tout cas.

Vous savez, tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Même moi. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de mon petit pouvoir. Pour moi, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Ils en disent plus que la personne elle-même. Ils vont au-delà des apparences et des mots. On ne triche pas avec le regard. Ou alors la personne en face de vous est vraiment très forte dans l'art de se dissimuler, mais cette catégorie-là est quasi inexistante. Certes, c'est une minorité existante, mais une minorité quand même. Il y avait très peu de chances que je rencontre une de ces personnes dans mon existence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, de l'espoir au mensonge, je pouvais presque tout savoir sur quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux. Et même, qu'avec le temps, je me suis aperçue que je pouvais trafiquer l'esprit de mon interlocuteur en le regardant suffisamment intensément dans les pupilles, et par la suite exiger ce que je désirais de lui. C'était bien plus que de la simple hypnose, c'était comme forcer la volonté du sujet pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose en son âme et conscience. Un hypnotisé ne se souvient de rien, à contrario de mes victimes.

Cela ressemblait à de la Folie. Mon bienfait à moi, Amentie, c'était apporter la folie dans la vie des gens, comme Rumpelstiltskin leur apportait des opportunités qui terminaient en queue de poisson.

D'ailleurs, il m'arrivait de temps en temps, à bord du _Jolly_ _Roger, _de mener à la baguette quelques hommes sous mon influence. La chose était d'autant plus simple pour un animal. Et si cette Tarasque était malintentionnée, je l'aurais su aussitôt.

Puis, nous arrivâmes au château. Je sautai sur le sol, et fis signe à la bête de ne pas bouger, avant de m'élancer à l'intérieur de ma nouvelle demeure en criant, avec un rire qui laissait échapper mon excitation :

-Rumpelstiltskin ! J'ai terminé !

Ma voix résonna dans le palais, et, du peu que je connaissais des lieux, j'allai directement dans la salle où j'avais échappé à la reine peu auparavant.

J'ouvris d'une manière théâtrale la porte de la Grande Salle, et m'écriai folle de joie:

-Je l'ai eue !

Rumpelstiltskin, assis face à son rouet, semblait être surprit de me revoir ici indemne. En même temps, jusque-là, j'étais bien la seule. Il croisa les bras, incrédule, et déclara avec un petit rire moqueur :

-Qu'est-ce qui me l'assure ? As-tu ramené sa tête ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mes méthodes n'étaient pas celles attendues. Normalement j'aurais dû arriver couverte de sang, avec la peau de la bête sous les cuivres et les hourras des paysans. Je n'étais pas de ce style là. Cela était trop classique… Ce type de victoire manquait de…

Panache.

Je m'esclaffai :

-Sa tête ? Pour me coller du sang partout ? Quelle idée ! Mieux, bien mieux que cela !

Je pivotai, puis sifflai avec puissance. Le sifflement resta en suspends dans le château, comme un signal, quelque chose de la sorte. Aussitôt après accourut la Tarasque, faisant trembler le sol du château sous son lourd poids, les naseaux fumants, les yeux brillants. Elle semblait être ravie d'être sujette à autant d'attention. Il était clair que la solitude n'était pas la force ni le plaisir de cette créature.

Rumpelstiltskin laissa échapper un glapissement de terreur, et alla se réfugier derrière son rouet en la pointant du doigt :

-La… La… La chose ?! Mais tu devais…

-L'en débarrasser. Mais cela n'implique pas une mise à mort.

Je désignai la patte sanglante de la Tarasque, qui avait encore eu le courage de galoper à toute vitesse jusque-là avec une telle plaie :

-Et elle est blessée, nous devons la guérir.

Sans bouger, le visage décomposé, il s'écria :

-Quand j'ai dit que c'était fourbe ces bêtes-là, c'est ''fourbe'' que tu n'as pas compris. Tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'elle a joué la comédie pour que tu la mène au village et qu'elle dévore plus de monde ?

Je grattai affectueusement le museau de la bête, qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir, et répondit, railleuse :

-Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Rumpelstiltskin, vous savez. Et si elle avait voulu dévorer tout le monde, elle l'aurait déjà fait en venant de son propre derechef. C'est une brave bête votre Tarasque. En plus, c'est une monture efficace et rapide.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se retenant sans doute d'ouvrir la bouche de béatitude afin de conserver encore le peu d'honneur qui lui restait:

-Tu es montée sur le dos de cette créature ?! Mais personne n'a jamais réussi une chose pareille !

Quelle stupide béatitude ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais fière ! Quelle orgueilleuse je faisais. C'est idiot quand on y pense, mais qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien, grand dieu. Sentir qu'on se sent plus fort, au-dessus des autres grâce à un exploit que nul autre n'a sur faire avant vous. Je souris doucement :

-Faut croire qu'il y a un commencement à tout. Ah ! Et ton arc et la flèche ne m'ont servis à rien. D'ailleurs, ils sont restés sur place. Je te laisserais le soin de retourner les chercher, ainsi que toutes les autres armes des infortunées qui tu as envoyées là-bas.

La chose ne sembla pas l'ébranler, et il balaya cela d'un petit coup de main, l'air entendu :

-Soit, soit, laissons le passé au passé.

Sa peur sembla se dissiper peu à peu. Il quitta sa cachette, réalisant peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. De toute façon, il était magicien non ? Echapper à une Tarasque était un jeu d'enfant pour lui, et la combattre également. S'il avait fait appel à moi, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle se révèle à moi, car ce genre de créature ne se révèle qu'à un genre particulier d'âmes. Ne me demandez pas comment, ni pourquoi elles savent ce genre de choses, je l'ignore. En considérant la créature de bas en haut, il fit :

-Comment as-tu fait ?

J'eus un sourire narquois :

-Je croyais que vous saviez tout sur tout vous ?

-J'ai mes limites, je te le répète petite impertinente. Mais cela n'a rien d'anodin. Tu es bien issue de ma magie. Tu es puissante. Très puissante, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses.

-De grandes choses ? Vous n'avez pas assez fait comme ca de grandes choses? Vous n'en avez donc pas assez ?

-Pas assez de quoi ? De pouvoir ? Non, bien sûr que non ! En… domptant cette petite bête, tu m'as prouvé un éventuel potentiel que je peux développer sans que rien ne puisse m'en empêcher, car je suis l'homme le plus puissant au monde ! Et j'ai décidé de te former à ma magie. Car la magie c'est le Pouvoir !

Le pouvoir. Quelle plaisanterie… Ce types de choses ne m'intéressaient nullement. Mais malgré tout, je demeurais curieuse d'apprendre la magie. C'est un art compliqué. Et je serais la seule en mon genre. Jamais les pirates n'ont eu l'occasion d'être magicien, aussi loin que puisse remonter notre histoire…

J'eus un sourire sarcastique :

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe vous, hein !

Il eut un large sourire, et m'approcha de moi, en faisant de larges gestes de des mains, comme déclamant un discourt d'une cérémonie très importante, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ma Tarasque qui se tenais derrière moi :

-Dès lors, petite Folie, tu m'appartiens, et je t'apprendrais l'art de ma magie.

Il se mit dans mon dos, et souffla à mon oreille, provoquant une vague de frissons de mes pieds à ma tête :

-Cette fois ci, nous serons ce que nous aurions dû être depuis toujours.

Je le regardai en coin, sans comprendre. Il acheva sa phrase par un unique mot qui résonna dans mon esprit comme le gong de minuit d'un grand beffroi :

-…ensembles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Et voilà. Vous savez comment j'en suis arrivé là. Un peu long comme présentation, contraire à mes habitudes, mais au moins, vous aurez compris l'ensemble. Après tout, la Patience est le pilier de la sagesse comme on dit.

Depuis ce ''ensemble'' susurré comme un souffle du vent du grand nord, il s'était écoulé douze lunes. Douze lunes que j'étais au côté de ce personnage touchant qu'était Rumpelstiltskin.

Nous étions à l'aube des grandes fêtes de l'Hiver. Depuis mon arrivée, il m'avait appris chaque jour l'art de la magie, ne reniant pas les méthodes barbares pour me l'enseigner. Ne vous méprenez pas, aucune goutte de sang n'avait été versée -Si on ne prend pas en compte les plusieurs litres que j'avais écoulé depuis, au prix de dangereux combats et de tâches qu'il me confiait- mais il est vrai qu'il prenait plaisir à me malmener au gré de son humeur...

Je ne m'en plaignait pas. Les choses étaient ainsi. Je devais assumer la conséquence de mes actes sur le Roger.

Du prix à payer, jusqu'à la magnifique possibilité de renfermer la gloire et l'amour en bouteille, j'avais tout vu, tout appris, cela en l'espace d'une seule année. J'étais très douée me répétait-il souvent, et je n'en étais pas peu fière !

Je ne regrettais plus vraiment la mer, et Crochet. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Les paysans racontaient qu'ils se montraient plus sauvages que jamais, et que les abordages à l'encontre des navires de la reine avaient redoublé de vigueur. J'essayais toujours de lui envoyer un hibou ou un pigeon porteur de message, sans obtenir de réponses. Sans doute était-il trop loin ? Ou bien il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire ? M'avait-il oubliée ? Se moquait-il réellement de moi ? Je l'ignorais.

Tant pis.

La vie en mer ne me manquait plus. Je m'étais accoutumée à la beauté des montagnes, et la majesté des forêts. Je préférais désormais la magnificence des danses des fées au roulement délicat des vagues du large, l'effervescence de la vie des hommes du village, et la folie des bois au calme et au silence serein des mers. J'étais plus émue en entendant les hurlements d'un loup qui se meurt d'amour et en scrutant avec une curiosité enfantine le clair de lune dans la vallée, que j'avais pu l'être dans les nuits noires de Neverland, où l'horizon se mêle avec le ciel d'encre, ne faisant du monde un gigantesque gouffre noir qui n'attend d'un instant de faiblesse pour vous gober sans vergogne.

Il y avait un an, j'aurais fuis comme la peste cette vie des terres, de magie. D'inconnu.

Mais cela c'était mon ancienne vie. Depuis que j'avais manipulé cette art, je n'étais plus vraiment la même qu'auparavant.

Même si je n'oublierais jamais mon ancienne vie, elle demeure malgré tout un temps heureux de ma vie. Nous étions une famille après tout, sur le _Roger. _Bon, certes, une famille pas commune, c'est le cas de le dire, mais une famille quand même. Mais ils appartenaient au passé. Ce n'est jamais vraiment bon de rester enfermé dans le passé… Vaut mieux lui tourner le dos. Peut-être aurai-je été heureuse de revoir mes anciens camarades de bord, peut-être m'en serais-je moquée.

Désormais, ma nouvelle famille, ma nouvelle patrie c'était ici. Rumpelstiltskin, les villageois –certes distants en notre présence-, ma Tarasque, La forêt et ses folies, le pouvoir, la magie…

Ah, le pouvoir et la magie… Et ce sentiment de folie assassine, que j'avais ressentis lorsque je m'étais emparée de l'arc que m'offrait Rumpelstiltskin afin d'abattre la bête du village, elle ne s'était pas éteinte.

Mieux encore, elle était devenue mon essence même. Cette part de moi-même inavouée, qui avait été révélée au grand jour depuis cet instant-là, était devenue ce que j'étais à l'heure présente. Etait-ce cela être maudit ? Etait-ce ces sentiments là qu'éprouvait Crochet, la reine ou Rumpel ? Peut- être, je n'en doutais pas. C'était quelque chose de si doux, comme un poison délicieux qui vous pervertis jusqu'à la moelle. Comme le monde nous parait différent avec ce poison dans le sang. Là où, avant, j'y voyais un mal, j'y voyais désormais une opportunité. Un mal engendre toujours un bien pour quelqu'un. Il suffit juste de la trouver cette part de bien dans le mal…

Mais pourtant, bien que je puisse pour l'heure accomplir les pires choses, réaliser les coups les plus tordus qui fussent, il demeurait pourtant cette part de moi, de l'ancien moi, qui s'évertuai à vouloir rester cette petite Amentie que j'étais à bord du _Roger._

Deux consciences qui s'affrontaient, un passé et un futur qui formaient mon présent. Bien et Mal peut-être. Le Mal ayant l'avantage, sans aucun doute, mais cette petite part de blancheur qui demeurait dans un coin de mon être, qui parvenait à maintenir cet Honneur dont on m'avait fait don à ma naissance, ce désir de ne pas sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres pour ne jamais en ressortir, comme une épave qui coule après l'attaque d'un kraken.

Ce désir de ne pas être totalement maudite comme pouvait l'être Rumpelstiltskin.

L'aube était dépassée depuis longtemps, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. J'ignorais si j'étais la dernière levée. Ma première préoccupation n'était pas cela, peu m'importait les tâches qu'il me confierait aujourd'hui.

Je bondis de mon lit, m'habillai à toute vitesse, et descendis l'intégralité de la tour qui me servait de chez moi. C'était la seule partie du château qu'il avait accepté de me céder lors de mon arrivée, et je m'en étais contentée avec ravissement. Il ne pénétrait pas ici, sauf si vraiment quelque chose de grave devait arriver.

Or jusque-là, cela n'eus jamais lieu.

J'arrivai dehors, et fonçai droit vers les écuries, bondissant avec une joie enfantine entre les hautes herbes immobilisées par le gel que Dame Nature dans sa facétie avait jeté sur l'ensemble du Royaume.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Royaume, les affaires commençaient à chauffer sérieusement du côté de la capitale racontait-on dans le village. La Reine se montrait plus terrible que jamais à l'égard de ses sujets, et notamment ses ennemis.

Parmi eux, Rumpel, évidemment, mais lui n'avait pas tellement de soucis à se faire, il était plus puissante qu'elle… Mais entre autres, tous ceux qu'elle haïssait, étaient voués à l'échafaud, et bien entendu, la petite Blanche Neige était de ceux-là.

Ah la belle princesse qui avait fui, et échappé aux mercenaires de la Reine jusque-là. On ignorait tous où elle se terrait, mais on murmurait qu'elle vivait recluse dans les bois, échappant on ne sait pas quel miracle à ces tueurs.

Quand-à moi, depuis, j'avais fini par revoir la reine, en compagnie de Rumpel. D'abord en fureur noire, il me fut ensuite très simple de la persuader ''d'oublier'' les poursuites qu'elle voulait faire à mon égard. Depuis, j'étais tranquille avec les affaires du royaume, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Mes seules interventions dans ces histoires-là, c'était lorsque la Reine, un de ses sujets, ou n'importe qui dans le royaume venait nous réclamer quelque chose, à Rumpel et moi, soit gloire et fortune, soit être libéré de quelque tourments et j'en passe.

J'entrai dans l'écurie, et m'élançai vers l'unique bête des lieux, ma Tarasque, toujours belle et vaillante, que j'avais prénommée Bachyn depuis. Ce ne fut que par mélancolie que je lui offris ce prénom peu après que je l'eusse adoptée.

Voyez-vous, la première saison passée aux côtés de Rumpelstiltskin fut vraiment difficile, non pas par le plaisir sadique qu'il avait à me mettre les bâtons dans les roues –quoique cela y contribua pas mal tout de même-, mais par l'ardent désir de retourner vers les côtes, revoir la mer, et ressentir à nouveau les embruns.

Le plaisir de la nommer ainsi était entier au début. Puis avec le temps, cela s'est terni, comme un tableau un peu trop ancien, dont on aurait oublié ce pourquoi on l'appréciait tant au début. Le verni du tableau s'était jauni, l'air de la musique s'était rouillé. Trop vu, entendu, prononcé, rêvé.

Bachyn. Je n'avais entendu qu'une seule fois ce mot-ci, et c'était dans un port du Nord que je l'avais entendu, dans la bouche d'un marin aux allures de minotaure, pour désigner Crochet. Je suppose que cela voulait dire ce mot ci dans la langue de ce peuple.

Il avait été là mon plaisir, durant la première saison que j'avais passé ici. Le plaisir immense de me souvenir, de remémorer les traits de celui qui avait été comme un père pour moi. De sentir encore une fois, rien que par le souvenir, son parfum, celui de la mer, sa voix, ses conseils. Puis, c'était passé. Comme un nuage qui passe, et qui s'en va là-bas, au loin, comme un lointain souvenir, ne laissant que pour trace son image ternie par le temps.

Voyant qu'il ne répondais pas, voyant qu'après tout, je ne comptais peut-être pas tellement dans sa vie, si ce n'était que pour être l'objet de sa vengeance envers Pan, comprenant qu'après tout, il était inutile de me tourmenter pour rien, c'était parti, comme ce nuage qui s'envole dans le ciel d'azur.

A ma vue, Bachyn se mit à ronronner. Enfin, ronronner… imaginez une bestiole de deux fois votre taille émettre un son pareil, ça ressemblerais plutôt à un grognement menaçant. L'idée était là en tout cas, elle était heureuse de me voir.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et flattai son accolure, avec un sourire ravis :

-Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

Elle me jeta un regard brillant, et je fis, sans quitter mon sourire:

-On va chasser ?

Elle remua sa queue qui se terminait par un dard de scorpion, hautement menaçant, et dont il fallait très sérieusement se méfier, pour la bonne raison que celui-ci était particulièrement hallucinogène. Je l'avais testé à mes dépens, lors d'un de mes premiers entrainements à apprendre à maitriser la bête encore à moitié sauvage. La mort n'est qu'une petite enfant de cœur lorsqu'on sent ce poison vous faire tourner le sang en mauvais.

Je fis volte face, et m'emparai de sa selle, que Rumpelstiltskin m'avais aidée à façonner, la jetai sur son dos, et l'attachai solidement.

Puis, d'un bond, je grimpai sur son dos, et m'écriai, en d'accrochant fermement à une des longues épines qui parcourait son dos :

-A la cascade ma grande !

Ses muscles gonflèrent, et elle bondit avec puissance hors de son enclos, puis fonça à toute vitesse, avec la souplesse d'un félin et la prestance d'un palefroi, hors des écuries. Elle se mit à foncer droit dans la plaine dans un rugissement sublime.

Le vent sifflant dans les oreilles, ce sentiment de liberté sauvage emplis mon être comme un puissante vague qui m'aurais frappée de plein fouet. J'éclatai de rire, et, mes jambes fermement agrippées à la selle, je levai les bras, rendant total de plaisir inhumain de liberté, oubliant que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille à qui on avait interdit le privilège de courir à son gré dans les forêts sans la hantise de devoir toujours retourner de là ou je venais, dans le château maudit de Rumpelstiltskin, qui ne m'était devenu qu'une prison dorée.

C'est bien beau de pouvoir apprendre la magie… Mais quand on est maudit, et haï de ses pairs, il y a un sentiment de persécution qui se forme dans votre esprit. Rumpel avait ce sentiment-là. En un an que j'étais ici, jamais je n'avais pu adresser la parole à un villageois pour sympathiser avec lui, déjà pour la bonne raison qu'ils fuyaient en courant à ma vue, mais en plus, par ce que Rumpel me l'interdisait, disant qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un humain.

''Un jour ils peuvent te faire le plus charmant des sourires, et le lendemain t'arracher la tête sans aucune raison apparente.'' Me répétait-il sans cesse.

Peut-être avait-il raison. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien vous savez… Quand à prendre le risque de souffrir, autant prendre le risque également de prendre du plaisir à avoir du bon temps, des souvenirs heureux tout de même. Ce n'est pas en s'enfermant dans la solitude, par peur de souffrir, qu'on allait être heureux.

Puis, vous savez, la souffrance, c'est comme la roche des falaises. Avec le temps, elle s'érode grâce au vent et aux vagues qui l'ébranlent sans cesse. La souffrance, c'est pareil. Le vent et les vagues des souvenirs heureux, le bonheur d'avoir connu, et de savoir apaisent cette douleur-là.

Mais Rumpel s'obstinait à ne pas le croire. Pour lui c'était peine perdue, mais qu'il me laisse en paix alors. Qu'il me laisse libre d'avoir des sentiments. Si lui ne voulais pas, par peur d'avoir mal sans doutes et ce qui est parfaitement légitime, moi j'étais curieuse de voir ce que pouvaient être les humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils.

Nous nous rapprochions de la forêt à grande vitesse. Mais, soudain, un obstacle apparut à quelques mètres devant nous. Et cet obstacle avait forme humaine. Mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour, je hurlai en me cramponnant à ma selle :

-Bachyn ! STOP !

Manquant de me faire voler au loin, la bête s'immobilisa net, à quelques pieds seulement de :

-Rumpelstiltskin ! Hurlai-je, folle de rage, tandis que Bachyn commençait à lui montrer les crocs, en colère elle aussi.

Vous avais-je signalé, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout mon maître, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue ? Et ben voilà, vous le savez maintenant. Et là, elle l'avait sous son nez, et il lui ricanait à la face, avec son éternel air moqueur et ses yeux brillants. Il coulait de source qu'elle devait avoir la furieuse envie de le manger net.

Je sifflai en lui jetant un regard noir :

-Pour la millième fois ! Cesse de faire cela ! Bachyn ne le supporte pas, tu le sais bien !

Je sautai de la selle, puis allais caresser le museau de ma monture pour l'apaiser.

-Allons, ma belle, c'est rien. Fis-je, en la regardant dans les yeux, la voix douce.

Ses yeux globuleux me fixèrent. Je clamai, sans détacher mon regard sur sien :

-Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ces gens tout seul, rien qu'aujourd'hui? Cela fait deux jours que Bachyn n'a pas pu chasser à cause de ça ! Elle est encore sauvage, elle a besoin de cela.

-Absolument pas ! Déclara-t-il aussitôt, avec un immense sourire, qui m'arracha un soupir d'indignation. J'ai besoin de toi ! La persuasion est de ton ressort je te rappelle ! Apporte ton bienfais aux hommes ma petite Folie, pour mon plus grand bonheur !

Je répliquai froidement, sans lui adresser un regard :

-Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, tu t'en sortais bien tout seul non ?

Ma réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire, vu ce qu'il ajouta avec un large sourire sérieux :

-Si tu refuses, je me ferais une joie de t'enfermer à double tour durant les prochaines lunes dans les cachots du château, avec comme unique compagnie les vers de ta misérable paillasse.

Je lui adressai alors le même sourire moqueur qu'il m'offrait sans une once d'hésitation :

-Essaie un peu pour voir. Dernièrement tu m'as appris la métamorphose d'un objet en un autre. Donc c'est misérables vers j'en fais du feu, et de la paillasse moisie un magnifique lit à baldaquin.

Nullement déstabilisé, et s'étant accoutumé à ce qu'il appelait ''magnifique rhétorique'', il m'adressa un sourire radieux, et jeta un regard entendu à Bachyn :

-Et je lâche ta Tarasque sur le village. Il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour rendre une bête comme elle complètement folle. Surtout qu'elle est encore… Un peu sauvage.

Je me figeai aussitôt. Là, ce n'était plus une plaisanterie.

Quelque chose me hurlait quand même de lui répondre, me poussait à dire, avec le même superbe sourire qu'il me donnait là ''Et ensuite, que feras-tu ?''. Quelque chose, la magie noire qui empoisonnais mon âme peut-être, me disais que je me moquais de ces gens, que Bachyn pouvais les dévorer, j'aurais eu le même sentiment in-intéressé à regarder le vol insipide d'une mouche…

Et cet ancien moi qui me frappait contre les tempes, débitant comme une vieux livre aux pages jaunes et cornées, que l'Honneur c'était déjà ne pas tuer sans raisons, et d'une manière aussi lâche. Cette petite part de Bien et de Morale qui me persuadaient que je serais meurtrie de voir ces gens souffrir, et mourir aussi violemment.

Cette dernière once de blanc dans ce noir qu'était devenue mon âme, qui m'ordonnait, qui me suppliait de ne pas devenir complètement comme Rumpelstiltskin.

-C'est qui ? Lâchai-je alors, dépitée.

Il battit des mains, heureux, et répondit aussitôt, en s'élançant pour moi pour me prendre par les épaules :

-La veuve Lucas va avoir besoin de nos services.

Il fit quelques pas, me séparant de Bachyn, qui me suivit, le regard emplis d'espoir. Je répliquai sur un ton jaune :

-Excellent, ça m'aide, je connais par cœur les prénoms de chacune des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette contrée. Qui est-elle ?

-Trop de questions… Rit-il. Toujours trop de questions ma petite folie. Cela te perdra, prend garde. Allons plutôt à sa rencontre avant de nous demander ''qui est-elle ?'' !

Je soupirai, puis levai à nouveau mes yeux vers Bachyn. Je lui ordonnai de retourner aux écuries, ce qu'elle fit, non sans rechigner. Puis, Rumpelstiltskin s'empara de mon bras.

L'habituelle fumée de souffre, cette étrange sensation que ne me soulevait même plus le ventre tellement je m'y étais accoutumée… Cela faisait partie de mon quotidien, disons.

Même s'il arrivait que, des fois, les ''affaires'' comme il disait, se calment, si bien que durant deux lunes nous pouvions rester cloitrés dans le château, sans voir la lumière du jour et une once de vie au dehors.

Nous étions parvenus au beau milieu d'une forêt –quoique, préciser ce détail n'est qu'une inutilité sans nom, la majorité des terres étant essentiellement constituée de forêts dans le royaume…- quelques pas derrière une vieille dame, qui semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un dans le cas présent.

Il faisait très sombre ici, les vieux chênes s'élevaient si haut dans le ciel que la lumière du soleil ne passait qu'avec difficulté, comme une lumière d'espoir abandonné, bien que les arbres fussent totalement nus en cette période hivernale.

Nous ne fîmes aucun bruit en arrivant, si bien que la veille femme ne remarqua pas notre présence. Elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, et ce ne fus qu'avec un soupir défaitiste qu'elle s'anima à nouveau.

-Tu m'as appelé il me semble. Déclara alors mon maître.

Briser le silence lourd comme du métal de la forêt eut un étrange effet sur la femme, qui sursauta, et fit volte-face vers nous, le visage d'abord décomposé par la frayeur, puis, rassurée, comme si le bonheur ou la providence venait de frapper à sa porte. Bien évidemment, nous étions plus enclins à apporter malheur et malchance à ceux qui osaient essayer passer contrat avec nous. Après tout, en magie, il y a un prix à payer, et ça je l'avais bien compris au fil de mon apprentissage, la magie rongeant un peu plus chaque jour mon âme originelle comme un parasite.

La vieille paysanne avait des cheveux blancs comme neiges, et elle portait au bout de son nez de petites lunettes ovales à monture d'or. Un gros châle était posé sur son dos voûté par les ans, et elle semblait être une brave dame.

Du moins elle _semblait_ être une brave dame, car, vu comme elle était agrippée à son arbalète, elle n'avait rien d'une brave grand-mère qui préparais les gâteaux, et qui tricotait des chaussettes pour ses petits-enfants au coin du feu…

- Je t'ai appelé pour quémander de l'aide Rumpelstiltskin. Déclara-t-elle fermement.  
Non sans blague... Il est rare que l'on appelle un être maudit uniquement pour prendre le thé...

Elle avait une voix déterminée, nullement défaillante, forte, et encline à la bataille si jamais les choses allaient en sa défaveur. Je l'aimais bien cette petite vieille, elle changeait de tous les couards tremblants qui venaient nous rendre visite, sans réelle conscience de ce qu'ils venaient nous demander.

Le magicien eut un gloussement amusé, et fit, avec autant de soin de présentation que la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés :

- Je me doute que tu viens quémander de l'aide vieille Lucas. Personne ne m'appelle uniquement pour me demander comme je me porte ! La question est plutôt, que veux-tu ?  
La question qui ne loupe jamais. J'eus un sourire amusé. Cela devenait amusant. En fait, jamais je ne regrettais de l'accompagner pour ce genre de choses...

- Je veux préserver ma petite fille d'une malédiction dont elle est victime, tout comme moi. Répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

Malédiction? Veuve Lucas? Oui, à présent cela me revenais. La veuve Lucas.

Je savais que ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Rumpel m'en avait parlé à main reprises. C'était lui qui, dans sa miséricorde, avait maudit cette famille il me semble, pour une broutille avec les parents de la vieille dame qui se tenais devant nous…

Usant de mes souvenirs et de ce que l'on m'avait appris, je déclarai, en m'approchant de la vieille femme, en la regardant dans les yeux :  
-Nous allons te l'apprendre et te dire comment tu y arriveras. Mais, attention…

Rumpelstiltskin sauta à côté de moi, et clama son éternelle phrase, ravis de la tournure de la situation :

-En magie…

-…il y a un prix à payer ! Nous écriâmes-t-on ensembles, un large sourire narquois dessiné sur nos lèvres.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, que l'être avec qui je me trouvais était comme une partie manquante de moi-même, qui me donnais enfin la véritable sensation… l'étrange sentiment de… d'avoir enfin une famille.

-Je connais précisément la malédiction qui frappe ta famille ! Mais on ne peut pas l'inverser ! Déclara Rumpelstiltskin.

Quelle hypocrisie. Evidemment qu'il la connaissait, la malédiction, c'est lui qui l'avait jetée. La chose sembla rendre la veuve plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Avec un amusement complet, je pris la parole, me doutant qu'il y avait forcément une faille dans ce raisonnement, comme toujours, et levai mon index :

-Mais, il y a une petite variante entre _annuler_ et _contourner_ une malédiction !

-Il y a donc un moyen !?

-Je te le dirais, si tu me regarde dans les yeux.

Elle obéit. Le désir de protéger sa petite fille devait être très fort. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Animés par un passé difficile, des souvenirs compliqués, une vie à surmonter des épreuves compliquées. Mais il y avait toujours une once d'espoir. Maigre espoir qui donnait encore la force de combattre au plus faible des êtres. Elle était prête à tout pour sa petite fille... Quitte à prendre le risque d'y perdre la vie. J'eus un sourire satisfait. Elle ne sera pas difficile à persuader.

Sans ciller, je répétai alors les mêmes gestes, et les mêmes paroles que coutume :

-Rumpelstiltskin contournera la malédiction grâce à un objet qu'il te donnera.

Elle ne bougea pas, et questionna, usant encore un peu de résistance à mon pouvoir:

-Quel objet ?

Je sentis mon regard se durcir. Je déclarai sèchement:

-Tu verras. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu l'accepteras, car tu désires protéger ta petite-fille coûte de coûte.

Elle s'abandonna totalement à mes yeux. Enfin. Elle clignota des yeux, et murmura mécaniquement:

-Bien.

Rumpelstiltskin fit un large geste de bras, et dans un petit panache de fumée, il fit apparaître un long manteau rouge aux motifs compliqués s'enlaçant mollement dans un bordeaux très sombre. Il clama cérémonieusement avec un large sourire en désignant la longue cape rouge:

-Que ta petite Scarlett porte constamment ce capuchon rouge sur son dos, ainsi elle ne se transformera pas.

Il lui tendit le vêtement, et la vielle Lucas s'en empara, comme d'un présent précieux, et questionna aussitôt les yeux brillants de reconnaissance:

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

Il eut un sourire, et fis, naturel :

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, rien de grave en tout cas ! Je veux juste que tu protège Blanche Neige qui se présentera chez toi sous un nom différent.

L'écarquillai des yeux, puis me tournai vers Rumpelstiltskin, béate.

La princesse ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ne pas demander quelque chose de plus intéressant ? Les poils de loup garou, je l'avais lu dans un grimoire, étaient très précieux et très utiles pour des préparations de potions de métamorphoses.

Si cette vieille femme en était un, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de cela ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le paiement semblait ravir la vieille femme, qui s'attendait à devoir donner quelque chose de vraiment coûteux en échange. Elle s'empressa de questionner, non sans cacher une joie totale :

-Quel est ce nom ?

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt vieille femme.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard de reconnaissance, pivota, et s'en fus, le pas léger, faisant craquer des feuilles et des brindilles encore gelées sous son poids.

Sans quitter la vieille femme des yeux, je questionnai, curieuse :

-Qu'elle protège la princesse ? Pourquoi cela ?

-Tu le découvriras par toi-même ma petite folie.

-Assez de mystères Rumpel. Qu'y gagnerais tu ?

Il me tendit son bras et eut un large sourire mystérieux:

-Disons... Que je mise sur son avenir...

Son avenir? Allons bon... En quoi les affaires du Royaume, et surtout celles de Blanche Neige pouvaient nous concerner? Je pris son bras, et, sceptique, je questionnai, nullement prête à laisser tomber l'affaire:

-En quoi l'avenir de Blanche-Neige nous concerne?

A nouveau la fumée jaune. Et un petit rire:

-Trop de questions ma petite, trop de questions... Tu jugeras par toi-même avec le temps. Les rouages commencent à se mettre en marche. Et à présent tout va s'accélérer.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. La folie commençait peut-être à lui monter à la tête? Et si j'usais de mon pouvoir pour le faire parler? Impossible, bien évidemment, il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi à ce sujet... Il saurait faire tourner la chose à son avantage.

Nous revîmes alors de là où nous étions partis. Enfin, pas exactement… Nous étions plus bas, bien plus bas, à l'entrée du village. Etait-ce par plaisir sadique que Rumpel avait décidé cela pour faire peur aux villageois, qui avaient eu l'immense bonheur de ne pas nous voir paraître depuis des semaines ?

Cela était aussi probable que la folie qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Sans dire un mot, je le suivis, tel un animal de compagnie suivant docilement son maître. Quelle honte…

Apprendre la magie est une belle chose, mais apprendre la magie au détriment de ma liberté, c'était quelque chose de catastrophique, que mon ancien moi me reprochais chaque jours. Où était donc la Amentie qui défiait les règles et l'autorité, qui dansait avec le danger, et chantait avec joie ?

Elle était proche, très proche même, mais pourtant trop loin. Trop loin pour que je puisse dès lors tout reprendre comme avant sans en payer quelque frais.

Quant au plaisir de Rumpel de terroriser un petit peu les villageois, il ne fut pas rassasié, et pour cause : ils ne prêtaient pas attention à nous, trop occupés à tout autre chose.

Nous n'étions que des ombres, des gens normaux. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce sentiment que j'eus à ne pas raviver la peur dans les cœurs des personnes que l'on croise eut un effet pour le moins étrange sur mon âme.

J'en fus heureuse. Mon cœur faisait des petits bonds dans ma poitrine, une joie guillerette, une chaleur démesurée. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur mon visage rien que par ce plaisir que procurais ce sentiment d'être enfin comme le commun des mortels durant un court instant.

Quant à eux, les villageois, ils s'activaient à toute vitesse dans quelques préparatifs, tout cela dans une humeur joyeuse.

Les hommes menaient des larges fagots de bois vers ce qui devrait certainement être un futur bûcher, en peinant, mais avec des rires fatigués, et des plaisanteries braillardes. Les femmes s'activaient à faire des tartes, et des milliers d'autres confiseries qui diffusaient l'agréable parfum de caramel et de vin à la cannelle, avec de larges sourires, les joues rougies par les fours en terre cuite qui laissaient échapper une fournaise semblable à celle des enfers.

Les enfants, eux, s'attelaient une tache étrange, qui attira mon attention par son aspect imposant de bizarrerie. Cette tâche-là semblait se détacher de l'ensemble de la scène, et pourtant, elle paraissait tout à fait banale. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une surprise que je ne connaisse pas un rite semblable, je n'ai jamais erré dans les terres à proprement parler… En douze lune j'en a avais vues et apprises, des choses, mais pas assez pour nous apprendre l'intégralité des rites des habitants des terres, qui étaient souvent tellement plus contradictoires, tellement plus absurdes que les peuples des mers…

Quand à nos charmants bambins, tout en chantants des petites comptines dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, garnissaient un grand mannequin de paille, de glands, plumes et de centaines d'autres ornements, de la plus banale peinture, jusqu'à cette surprenante citrouille vidée, parcourue d'un rictus abominable, et le visage orangé tiraillé par des clous de girofle.

Avec un petit sourire curieux, je questionnai, en observant avec des grands yeux admiratifs les paysans vaquer à leurs formidables occupations, qui leurs paraissait pourtant banale en tous points:

-Que font-ils?

Rumpelstiltskin eut un petit rire jaune en observant à son tour les habitants du petit village, et déclara avec une voix moqueuse:

-Ils préparent une fête.

Comme à son habitude... Un réponse sans en être une. Je ne comprenais jamais ce plaisir qu'il avait a déclamer ce genre de réponses... C'était agaçant... Pourquoi faire tant de mystères pour quelque chose d'aussi banal bon sang? J'insistai:

-Quel genre de fête?

Il n'adressa même pas un regard aux villageois, et poursuivit sa route, ses mains dans son dos :

-Un rite idiot, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

-Mais encore? Insistai-je à nouveau avec un sourire, en clopinant devant lui.

Il eut un rire agacé, et répondit plus amplement, sans s'arrêter :

-Ils font la fête, puis à la fin, ils brûlent un mannequin qui incarne le croquemitaine, pour l'éloigner, et que celui-ci les laisse en paix pour le reste de l'année. Ce brave Croquemitaine, qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne.

Je fis joyeusement, le pas léger, progressant par petits sauts :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas cette fête. Cela doit être très amusant. Et pour le Croquemitaine, il l'a un peu cherché, c'est lui qui s'amuse à hanter les cauchemars de tous ceux qui croise.

Nous avions à présent dépassé le village, et dès lors nous nous dirigions vers le château.

-Oh, peut-être, mais c'est juste un petit jeu, pour faire passer le temps. Les cauchemars, personne ne prend ça au sérieux…

Je contredit, avec l'innocence et la sottise d'un apprenti:

-Et les rêves prémonitoires ?

-Rien qui moi qui ajoute mon grain de sel à la magie du Croquemitaine. C'est un petit joueur celui-là, comme le Marchand de Sable…

Mon regard s'attarda sur les montagnes au loin, qui rompaient avec l'éclat glacé du ciel. Je me souvenais en effet de l'avoir entr'aperçu une fois, alors qu'il venait rendre visite à Rumpelstiltskin. Je ne lui avais pas parlé en personne, j'étais de corvée ce jour-là. Mais j'avoue que cela m'aurais bien plu. Ce sombre personnage devait être quelqu'un de très fascinant.

Puis, j'accordai, avec une voix lointaine, les yeux lascifs :

-Il devait être tellement mauvais pour faire quelque chose d'aussi sombre que la magie des cauchemars…

-On ne naît pas mauvais on les devient, Amentie. Répondit-il aussitôt, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise cela. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et une fois que l'on emprunte la voie des ténèbres, on n'en ressort pas.

J'eus un sourire narquois :

-J'émet un doute là-dessus… Difficile de croire qu'avant vous étiez un gentil petit enfant se gambadant dans des champs en fleurs en chantant des chansons d'amour…

M'attendant à une réponse négative de ma part, je fus surprise en l'entendant dire, avec un petit rire amusé :

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, petite folie… Et je suis féru des chansons d'amours… et de ce qu'elles apportent.

Je ne répondis pas. Nous arrivâmes au château.

Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée, avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle. Sans un mot, Rumpel il alla directement s'asseoir face à son rouet.

Comme coutume, il se mit, de ses doigts agiles, à filer un tas de laine que je lui avais récupéré quelques jours auparavant, la mine pensive.

Méditant les paroles qu'il m'avait prononcé sur le chemin du retour, je me mis à parcourir sa longue bibliothèque, effleurant du bout du doigt les grimoires dont j'avais survolé le contenu.

Il n'y avait que le grincement de la grande roue en bois.

Mes pieds nus faisaient froisser doucement le tapis des terres Orientales qui garnissait le sol de pierres froides. Puis, mon regard se déposa sur Rumpelstiltskin, concentré dans son ouvrage.

Je ne l'entendais même pas respirer. Ses yeux étaient pensifs, je voyais des ombres danser au fond de ses prunelles, des ombres de son passé, un passé sans joie et sans plaisirs. Ces ombre- là m'avaient intriguée au début, tout comme cette mine pensive qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait face à son rouet. Il devenait totalement le contraire de ce qu'il était par coutume. Je l'avais interrogé, pour savoir, le connaitre, essayer de comprendre l'origine de ces ombres se tordant délicatement dans les yeux. Mais il s'était toujours refermé à chacune de mes propositions, tel un oiseau s'envolant à toute allure pour fuir un prédateur trop proche de lui.

-Puis-je aller aux festivités du village ? Demandai-je alors, brisant le grincement monotone du rouet.

Rumpelstiltskin se figea, puis répliqua froidement, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux, avant de reprendre son fastidieux atelier :

-Non.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je aussitôt, m'attendant à cette affirmation.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis lâcha avec un rire :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ?

J'eus un sourire ironique, et fis :

-Je suis largement en mesure de me défendre seule.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son rouet et se contenta de grommeler :

-On ne sait jamais ce qui se trame dans la tête des gens Amentie. Tu n'as pas à contester, non, c'est non. Et c'est malsain. Le Croquemitaine est un de nos plus fervents amis je te rappelle. S'il te vois à cette fête, c'est sur moi que cela va retomber…

Fausses excuses. Mauvais arguments. Que je descende au village semblait le contrarier, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Il savait que je pouvais me défendre seule. Il n'avait pas hésité à m'envoyer au casse pipe à de nombreuses reprises, tenez par exemple, lorsqu'il m'a envoyé quérir la Tarasque... Que cela cachait-il? Je répondit alors:

-Le Croquemitaine y survivra. C'est votre ami, mais pas nécessairement le mien. Et je croyais que c'était un petit joueur ? Dans ce cas, passez un contrat avec le Marchand de Sable.

Sa voix se durcis, comme si cette conversation commençait à l'irriter en tout haut point :

-Tu es _mon_ apprentie. C'est un peu comme si c'était moi. Il en est hors de question.

-Mais… Tentai-je de protester.

Il se leva, sortant soudainement de ses gongs, sans aucune raison apparente :

-Non ! Non et Non ! Tu n'iras pas, et c'est ainsi !

Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère me monter au visage. Je perdis mon flegme :

-Ah ouais ?! Et tu vas m'en empêcher ?

Il claqua des doigts, et affirma :

-Oh que oui !

Avant que je n'eusse le temps de le réaliser totalement, je me retrouvai au milieu de ma chambre, au sommet de ma tour, Rumpelstiltskin sur le pas de ma porte furieux. Il me cracha, la haine dessinée sur son visage, chose qui me choqua en plus haut point, jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi… :

-Tu ne quitteras pas ces lieux avant la fin de ces fêtes d'Hiver !

Il claqua violemment la porte, me laissant seule, béate, au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était ma chambre. J'entendis le cliquetis du verrou. Avec un petit soupir agacé, nullement découragée, je m'entrepris à attendre le reste du jour, enfermée dans ma tour, telle Raiponce ne pouvant quitter sa prison.

Il avait fermé à clé, mais ce n'était pas un problème, je savais déverrouiller une porte avec un bout de métal. Le problème était qu'il serait forcément avertit si je franchissais la porte principale du château, il avait une espèce de sixième sens pour détecter cela.

Le reste du jour fut long et monotone. Je vaquais à des futiles occupations, allant de la lecture difficiles des runes anciennes, à la contemplation naïve des paysans qui progressaient lentement dans les préparatifs de leur fête de l'hiver, puis repassant à la préparation d'un élixir qui rendait quiconque le buvais léger comme l'air, et finissant enfin par dessiner ma pauvre Bachyn que je voyais tourner en rond dans son enclot, dans les écuries.

Bref, tel un loup en cage, je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, encore et encore, croyant que cette maudite journée ne finirait jamais. Je plaignais cette pauvre Raiponce qui avait dû rester cloîtrée ainsi durant dix-huit ans de son existence.

Puis, enfin, la nuit vint. Les villageois avaient enfin allumé le bûcher, et ils dansaient avec frénésie autour de ce dernier, leurs ombres joyeuses de tordant derrière les flammes rouges et jaunes.

J'eus un sourire moqueur. Je savais qu'il se doutait que je ne resterais pas ici ce soir. Mais tant pis, quitte à affronter son courroux…

Je m'emparai du flacon dans lequel j'avais versé l'élixir du vol que j'avais préparé dans la journée, puis en bus quelques gouttes. Cela serait suffisant le temps d'arriver au village. J'allai ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de ma chambre, montai sur le rebord et attendis.

Puis, je sentis la potion faire effet. Je me sentais légère comme une plume.

Avec un petit gloussement, je me laissai tomber, puis fis un pas dans le vide qui m'aspirait tel un monstre tonitruant.

Je remontai alors de vingt pieds, et en avançai de quinze. J'entendais la musique joyeuse de la fête d'ici. Je sentais déjà les délicieuses tourtes et les sucreries qu'ils offraient. Je m'en pourléchais les babines d'avances.

Personne n'aurait vu cette ombre mystérieuse sauter tel un criquet depuis le château de Rumpelstiltskin, si je ne m'étais pas lamentablement écrasée au bout du chemin qui menait au village.

Voyez-vous, c'est facile de marcher dans les airs. Mais atterrir, c'est une tout autre chose…

Ce fut avec un petit cri de panique de je tombai la tête la première dans la poussière gelée de l'entrée du village, ayant pour conséquence l'arrêt soudain et désastreux de la fête.

Tous les paysans s'étaient figés, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, n'osant bouger sous peine de subir quelque sentence douloureuse de ma part. J'en fus aussitôt honteuse. Ces gens ne souhaitaient que le départ des mauvais tours du Croquemitaine. Et que faisais-je ? Je leur apportais la peur. Charmant tout cela…

Le rouge me montant aux joues, je fis quelque pas en arrière, en leur jetant un regard navré, puis déclarai, en faisant demi-tour, déçue :

-Je suis désolée. Faites pas attention à moi…

Puis, après que j'eusse parcouru quelques pieds, la fête repris doucement, puis de vigueur. Les chants repartirent de plus belle, les rires se firent entendre. Il n'y avait que moi, seule et malheureuse, qui croyait encore que je pouvais avoir quelque place parmi les humains, alors que j'étais maudite dès à présent. Je levai des yeux tristes vers le ciel étoilé. Le plafond des cieux noir, parsemé des plus beaux diamants de l'île au trésor de Neverland, était insensible à ma misère. A cet instant-là, j'aurais tellement aimé ne plus être ce que j'étais aux yeux de tous ces gens.

C'est alors que je vis une superbe étoile bleue qui illuminait le ciel, plus que la lune elle-même. L'étoile Bleue. Celle qui, avec la magie la plus ancienne du monde, encore plus puissante que Rumpelstiltskin, exauçait les désirs les plus profonds de chacun.

Mais j'oubliais comme un détail.

La magie que Rumpel m'apprenais s'associait mal avec celle que la fée Bleue distribuait.

Avec un regard noir, je lui jetai :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons, hein ? Que je sois abandonnée et haïe de la sorte ? Rien du tout. Rien du tout par ce que tu ne vaux pas mieux de Rumpelstiltskin.

Je m'immobilisai au milieu du chemin, en observant mélancoliquement le ciel. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire cela un jour. Même à bord du Jolly Roger.

Les prières sont les paroles des désespérés. Ça c'était une doctrine que chacun des pirates avait en soi. Jamais, au grand jamais un pirate ne laissait échapper ses souhaits et désirs sous forme de prière. Il les gardait pour lui, et les réalisait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand vraiment un pirate se réduit à émettre un prière, c'est qu'il était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe.

Etais-je désespérée ?

Cela y ressemblait pas mal. Donc oui, je pouvais me le permettre.

Les yeux concentrés sur l'étoile bleue, je murmurai

-Fais qu'ils m'acceptent parmi eux… Rien que ce soir…

Je patientai quelque secondes, puis voyant que rien ne venais, et qu'aucune sensation de magie ne semblait soulever les airs, je grommelai, en reprenant mon chemin vers le château, vexée :

-Ouais, c'est ce que je disais. Des minaudières à fanfreluches qui n'en ont rien à faire de ceux d'en bas…

Pourquoi étais-je rejetée de la sorte bon dieu ! Je n'étais pas si différente d'eux ! Etait-ce cela la vie de maudit ? Triste réalité, oui c'était cela cette vie de reclus. Quelque chose au fond de moi me hurlait de fuir à cet instant précis et rejoindre enfin le _Roger._ A cet instant là, je regrettais amèrement la vie sur la mer. Que je désirais y retourner. Pourquoi me voiler la face, et dire que jamais ces terres ?

Je ne les avais jamais aimées. La mer, James, le _Roger,_ et même ce crétin de Sendas me manquaient cruellement. Je détestait cet endroit autant d'un épicurien haïssait la mort. Cet endroit d'enfermement et de rejet. Ma liberté ici ?

Ma liberté de me taire, ma liberté d'obéir comme un clébard, ma liberté de vivre recluse alors que je mourrais d'envie de parler à quelqu'un de normal.

Crétins de paysans et leurs maudits rites à la noix. Je mourrais d'envie de hurler toutes les injures du monde, pour que le monde lui-même comprenne enfin la douleur et la rage qu'il y avait en moi.

C'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile au monde que d'être rejeté par les mêmes que vous. Enfin, presque les même, j'étais maudite.

Maudit Rumpelstiltkin ! Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser en paix ?!

Je frappai avec rage dans un petit caillou qui fit un vol plané plusieurs pieds plus loin, et m'écriai, en colère :

-Pourquoi ils fuient les gens comme nous ces crétins !?

-Par ce que Rumpelstiltskin fait tout pour, simplement. Déclara-t-on derrière moi, avec un rire amusé.

C'était une voix inconnue, grave, ensorcelante, solennelle, hors du temps. Je me retournai, l'air dubitatif, et vit un jeune homme debout au milieu du chemin, un sourire malin dessiné sur ses lèvres. C'était tout ce que je pus détailler sur sa personne d'ailleurs, à part ce petit quelque chose en or qui brillait à son oreille, en produisant un doux tintement narquois. Je crois que c'était un grelot…

Ses lèvres fines, si fines, si narquoises qu'il aurait fallu des années au plus brillant artiste pour pouvoir les représenter. Elles avaient ce petit rire moqueur qu'ont les enfants lorsque l'on joue avec eux, et qu'ils n'attendent que l'occasion de nous faire une facétie. Il tenait un petit tambourin à sa main droite, et un miroir était accroché à sa ceinture. A côté de lui, se tenait une silhouette similaire, mais encore trop différente de lui. Lui qui semblait être apparu de nulle part. Lui qui semblait n'être qu'un merveilleux rêve. Lui qui me fis frémir à l'instant même où je posai mes yeux sur sa personne. Celui qui me bouleversa toute entière en quelques demi-secondes.

L'inconnu pris à nouveau la parole, et fis avec son petit sourire :

-Ne le leur reproche pas. Rumpelstiltskin est vraiment quelqu'un de diabolique. Il a transformé un des nôtres en escargot un fois.

Essayant de prendre par-dessus ce doux sentiment qui me faisait tanguer comme un navire en pleine tempête, avec un sourire agacé, je répliquai par les mêmes termes que j'avais entendus plus tôt dans la journée :

-Il n'a peut-être pas toujours été aussi maléfique. On ne nait pas mauvais, on le devient. Qui est tu ?

Un frisson remonta le long de mon dos lorsque j'entendis à nouveau sa voix :

-Moi ? C'est Tilleulenspiegel. On m'appelle Till l'Espiègle, mais tu peux m'appeler Till.

Il désigna alors d'un coup de tête le garçon qui était à côté de lui, sa copie conforme pourtant si différente.

-Et lui, c'est mon frère. Jefferson. Jefferson tout court, sans rien de plus. Nos parents n'ont pas cherché l'originalité en l'appelant ainsi, contrairement à moi…

J'ironisai, les bras croisés un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, charmée:

-Quel égo dit donc… Et ton frangin ne sait pas parler pour que tu t'occupes de ses propres présentations ?

-Il est très timide. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, ou c'est vraiment le cas, L'Espiègle ? Et que veux-tu ?

Même si j'étais ensorcelée par cet être, qui provoquait sur moi cet étrange bien, je me doutais qu'il venait uniquement par ce que je vivais avec Rumpel. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? En un an que je vivais ici, jamais quelqu'un n'était venu me voir sans vouloir en tirer un quelconque intérêt. Généralement, cela débouchait sur un contrat empoisonné, signé à la va vite dans le château.

Il me tendit sa main, et déclara guilleret :

-Je viens uniquement pour t'inviter à danser la ronde avec nous tous.

-Après tout, ce n'est pas par ce que tu traines avec Rumpelstiltskin que tu es comme lui. Enchaina Jefferson.

-…tu as débarrassé le village de la Tarasque…

-…Et tu as l'air gentille.

Le les observai alternativement, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant y croire une seule seconde, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, le corps de plus en plus engourdi. Mais qu'était-ce cet étrange sentiment qui se mettait à me faire tourner la tête ?

-Et ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ? Tout le monde a le droit de vouloir se débarrasser du Croquemitaine, non ? Fis Till avec un sourire.

Je murmurai, sentant ce drôle de sentiment me tordre le ventre :

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, on vient juste de demander de nous transformer en crapauds. A ton avis, madame la Science ? Railla le jeune homme avec un rire moqueur, la main toujours tendue.

Je ne bougeai pas, mes yeux dans les siens. J'en fus subjuguée. Envoûtée. C'était comme une apparition divine qui se dressait là devant moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chambarde. Je levai les yeux vers l'étoile bleue. Avait-elle exaucé mon vœu ? J'avais l'impression que des milliers de vagues déferlaient avec une cruelle puissance dans mon âme, pour y semer le chaos. C'était comme si tous mes sens avaient perdu leur moindre sens, toute leur utilité.

Je n'étais plus qu'une petite coquille vide, qui contemplait avec béatitude le merveilleux qui entourait cette silhouette entouré d'un halo de lumière surnaturelle.

Un feu s'était alors animé en moi, quelque chose qui n'avais jamais brûlé jusque-là, et qui commençais à dévorer mon âme comme un misérable bout de bois.

Je clignai des yeux, sans bouger, puis lui rendit un sourire radieux, m'abandonnant à ce charme espiègle, et mis sa main, enchantée :

-Bien le merci Till !

C'est alors qu'un sublime sourire illumina son visage couvert d'une petite barbe de trois jours. Il m'entraîna alors vers la foule, et se mit à danser parmi eux, sans me lâcher la main, avec un rire moqueur :

-Allez ! Tu n'es pas venu ici pour rien quand même !

Avec un petit tremblement, je me mis à danser avec lui, ce qui lui déclencha un sourire satisfait :

-Et bien voilà quand tu veux !

Je dansais avec alors avec frénésie avec lui. Les paysans, voyant qu'ils ne craignaient rien, s'étaient mis à danser et chanter avec moi. Ils étaient tous tellement gentils. Ils riaient, échangeaient avec moi, comme avec une personne normale. Mon m'invita à manger de ces délicieuses tartes, et des enfants m'entraînèrent eux aussi dans leur danse. Mais malgré toute la joie et l'attention qui me fut offerte, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas cette silhouette fine et agile, qui ne cessait de tournoyer autour du feu, le grelot accroché à son oreille retentissant comme jamais au rythme de son tambourin.

Il riait, il riait sans cesse, illuminé d'un sourire moqueur qui semblait lui être propre. Il était charmant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux sur cette Terre semblait être réunis sur ce visage.

Je m'étais mise à danser à nouveau avec lui, prenant ses mains brûlantes, en riant avec lui, tels deux enfants jouant à quelque jeu inutile.

Puis soudain, la musique s'arrêta brusquement. Tous s'arrêtèrent de danser, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et Till.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix cria, au fond :

-Brûlez la sorcière ! Qu'on la brûle !

Je me raidis, et n'osai bouger plus, tétanisée de terreur. Qu'avait-elle dit ? C'est alors que tous les paysans se levèrent et crièrent en levant le poing vers ma direction:

-Brûlez la sorcière !

C'était à moi qu'ils en voulaient. Rumpel avait raison ! On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un humain ! Ils m'invitent à danser, et voilà qu'ils veulent me brûler ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils n'étaient que mauvais ! Je fis quelques pas en arrière, la mine défaite, la peur remplaçant le doux sentiment de bonheur qui faisait un peu de chaleur dans le froid de mon esprit.

Till, lui, observa ma mine surprit et éclata de rire. Il riait si fort, si fort. Moi je paniquais. Que faire ? C'est alors qu'entre deux hoquets, Till de rassura, en me prenant par les épaules, et en me faisant pivoter sur moi-même :

-C'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit, grande gourde d'Amentie !

Il désigna alors une petite troupe d'enfants qui approchaient avec le mannequin qu'ils fabriquaient dans la journée, mi chantant, mi criant de leurs voix suraigües :

-Brûlez-la sorcière ! Brûlez-le Croquemitaine!

Sentant le soulagement monter en moi, alors que tous les paysans chantaient en cœur, ils se remirent à danser avec une folie heureuse, et la petite procession au mannequin s'avançait vers le bûcher pour le jeter dedans. Till me déclara en riant à nouveau, railleur :

-C'est le mannequin qu'on appelle comme ça !

En effet, les paysans jetaient des petits cailloux sur le grand être décharné de paille et de bois, avec cette tête de citrouille convulsée par un rictus narquois. Comprenant que j'avais été bernée comme une idiote par un absurde quiproquo je me mis à rire de ma sottise, suivie par Till.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, en tombant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Nous riions jusqu'aux larmes, tandis que les habitants jetaient l'épouvantail dans le bûcher avec les hurlements de joie. Puis la musique repartit de plus belle, les danses également, nous entraînant dans une folie heureuse, sous les crépitements chaleureux du croquemitaine.

La chaleur aux joues, une étrange sentiment dans le ventre, les parfums de feu de bois et du repas festif, mélangés aux relents de la poussière soulevée à chacun de nos pas et de la sueur des gens. Que j'étais bien. Le temps s'était suspendu, il n'y avait que lui et moi, dansant dans une sorte de ronde endiablée, loin de cette planète. Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien.

-Amentie ma folie ! Hurla soudainement quelqu'un qui surplombait tout de monde du haut d'un toit de chaume d'une maison du village.

Cette voix ne nous était que trop connue. Elle était emprunte de colère. Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine lorsque la musique s'arrêta à l'entente de cette voix, le temps et la vie sembla s'être arrêtée dès que cette voix résonna implacablement, comme un gong mortel, qui n'annonce que le désespoir et la mort.

Ses yeux étaient animés par une fureur folle. Dieu merci, les regards ne tuaient pas…

Rumpelstiltskin sauta alors du toit de chaume, et se mit à avancer vers moi. Ma main était toujours renfermée sur celle de Till, et la foule effrayée s'écartant à toute vitesse au passage du seigneur des terres, qui semblait avoir autant de prestance et de diablerie que la mort elle même.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, les poings fermés de détermination et de fureur, les yeux noircis par la colère. Je tremblais de peur. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir de la sorte, aussi effrayant. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

Till resserra l'emprise de sa main sur la mienne, et m'adressa un petit sourire qui me rassura aussitôt.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, tandis que j'entendais des gens murmurer derrière moi :

-C'est la fin ! Il va nous jeter une malédiction !

-C'en est fini de nous !

-Fallait pas faire confiance à cette rousse ! J'suis sure qu'elle était là pour l'aider !

Je décidai, suite à ce sourire qui me rendit tout mon courage, de m'arracher de cette étrange étreinte qui me liait à Till, et de m'avancer vers Rumpelstiltskin, prête à l'affronter. Il se figea alors, puis ouvrit grand les bras, avec un sourire éclatant, voyant que je me dirigeais vers lui :

-Amentie, je pourrais me venger sur ces villageois et les transformer en limace pour te punir. Tu m'as désobéit vilaine.

Les dents serrées, je me dressai devant lui, tandis qu'il adressait son sourire éclatant à l'assemblée, comme pour les intimider un peu plus de sa menace.

-Cesse ceci ! Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais laisse les tranquilles, bon dieu !

Il s'agrippa à mon épaule, et, sans lâcher les paysans des yeux, il m'affirma avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

-Ne t'abaisse pas à leur rites idiots, tu vaux mieux que cela. Allons-nous-en.

Puis il se mit en direction du château, sans lâcher mon épaule. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Qui savais ce qu'il pourrait faire, à moi ou ces gens, si jamais je commettais l'erreur de le contrarier.

Je n'étais pas idiote tout de même. Bien que j'apprenais la magie, je n'en demeurais pas moins l'élève, et par conséquent, j'étais plus faible, vulnérable, moins puissante que lui.

Avant de quitter totalement le village, je me retournai, et, en coin, alors que la fête battais à nouveau de son plein, je vis la silhouette de Till, au bout du chemin. Il me faisait un signe d'au-revoir.

Surmontant la poigne de Rumpel, je fis volte-face, et lui rendit son au-revoir, avec un petit rire amusé. Je le vis me faire un petit clin d'œil, avant de retourner à la fête, avec son frère.

Me ramenant sur terre, mon maitre s'empara à nouveau de mon épaule, et me traîna vers le château, sans un mot, le pas rageur. Son poing enserrait fermement mon épaule, si bien que je me demandai si je n'allais pas finir par avoir un trou à l'endroit où sa poigne était posée. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche du trajet.

Lorsque nous eûmes franchis le pont levis, puis l'immense porte, et fûmes à dans l'enceinte du fort, Rumpel fit un moulinet de son poignet, et des deux protections de fermèrent violemment derrière nous. Il était à présent face à moi, les bras croisés, le pied tapotant le sol, l'air agacé, les lèvres pincées.

-Quoi ? Fis-je, désinvolte. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser non plus ?

Cette désinvolture, au lieu de l'amuser comme coutume, ne sembla qu'amplifier sa colère. Il s'écria, le rouge au visage:

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je refuse que tu ailles avec ceux d'en bas.

J'ouvris les bras, exaspérée:

-Encore ça ! Evidemment, que cela peut-être d'autre !? Le Croquemitaine ne va pas débarquer et m'emmener au diable simplement par ce quel j'ai fait quelques pas de danses avec des paysans !

Il me pointa du doigt:

-C'est pas du Croquemitaine qu'il s'agit ! C'est de toi ! Imagine si…

-Si quoi ?! Coupai-je. Il m'a acceptée parmi eux, c'est que peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais que cela !

Il se raidit. Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Il siffla, une lueur noir passant dans ses yeux:

-Qui ça ''Il'' ?

J'hésitai alors à répondre, voyant le doux visage de celui que j'avais rencontré il y avait là quelque heures. Il était capable de redescendre au village pour le tuer... Mais si je ne répondais pas, c'était moi qu'il allait tuer.

-Qui?! S'écria-t-il, sa voix tendue comme un arc étiré à son maximum.

Je laissai échapper d'une petite voix, les joues rosissant légèrement:

-Till…

-L'espiègle. Termina-t-il à ma place. Je connais ce lascar-là, et je t'interdis de t'en approcher.

-Et pourquoi ? Questionna-je aussitôt.

-Cesse les questions. Cesses les questions, Amentie, tu es à moi à présent, et à personne d'autre tu entends ? Personne n'a le droit de t'avoir, et j'ai le droit…

J'étais sa propriété? Ah, et bien ce jour là n'étais pas encore arrivé! Je m'insurgeai:

-Le droit de quoi?! De guider mes actes comme un animal de compagnie ? Peut-être ! Mais alors il faudra que vous m'enfermiez à double tour dans un lieu dénué de magie pour que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille !

-Et pour faire quoi?! Adresser un ridicule petite prière à la Fée Bleue pour qu'elle te libère? Comme tu as fait tout à l'heure pour qu'elle t'offre l'occasion d'être avec ces imbéciles?

Je me raidis, un sentiment de frayeur déferlant dans mon ventre:

-Vous…

-Je l'ai entendu, oui. Ne t'ai-je pas rappelé un millier de fois que notre magie et la sienne ne pouvait pas se combiner ? Elle va vouloir quelque chose en retour à présent !

Le sang battant dans les veines je m'exclamai, encore outrée par cet esprit de propriété qu'il croyait exercer sur moi:

-Et bien qu'elle le demande ! Tien, qu'elle me demande de devenir une fée, comme ça je serais débarrassée de toi !

Il hurla d'une voix perçante, à bout:

-Tu vas trop loin ! Je t'interdis de descendre au village, de voir, ou tout simplement de communiquer avec l'Espiègle, quelle que soit la méthode que tu utiliseras.

-Non !

Le cri du désespoir. Je croyais que jamais il n'aurait à me prononcer cela. Me priver encore un peu plus du peu de liberté qui m'était accordée. J'avais eu tort visiblement.

Il y eut quelques secondes de suspend, où je restai ainsi, immobile, à le contempler avec béatitude, prenant conscience que j'avais perdu le peu de ce qui m'était réellement cher. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, je n'osais pas dire un mot de plus. Que répondre à cela? Je l'ignorais. Et dans l'ignorance, la fuite est choix de sagesse. Je courus dans ma tour, la rage dans les veines, les larmes aux yeux.

J'entrai telle une furie dans ma chambre, et fermai violemment la porte qui manqua de sortir de ses gongs par la puissance que j'avais mis dans mon geste. Je fonçai alors à la fenêtre, toujours ouverte, les dents serrées de rage contre Rumpelstiltskin puis baissai les yeux dans la vallée.

J'observai alors à travers la fenêtre de mon antre, les lumières et la fête qu'il y avait là-bas en bas, au village. Puis la rage partit, et fis place à une étrange mélancolie, et une détermination admirable. Un petit sourire s'étira lentement sur mes lèvres.

Je posai mon menton dans le creux de mes mains, avec un soupir, voyant l'ombre fine et agile de l'un des habitants d'en bas danser avec frénésie autour du feu, un petit tambourin en main.

J'entendais le grelot suspendu à son oreille jusqu'ici.

Il me plaisait bien, Till L'Espiègle, et ce n'étais pas Rumpelstiltskin qui allais nous empêcher de nous revoir.

Car moi, j'étais amoureuse... et l'amour est la plus puissante des magies.


End file.
